The End of Days  Or is it?
by laceym
Summary: This is the further adventures of Kelsey as she navigates the events that surround the lives of the Winchester brothers, based on Season 5. Kindly read and review..
1. Chapter 1

_Apologia_

_Dear Readers,_

_ I write to this simply apology. I know that there are many of you who have waited patiently to read about Kelsey's adventures in Season 5, however, I became ill shortly after beginning this story and it was on hold until I became well again. Kelsey is again telling her tale and I am actively trying to keep pace with her. I hope that you enjoy her adventures with her favorite people the Winchesters and their friends. _

_Lacey._

Chapter 1

I sit here in the cemetery perched atop a headstone and think of how it all came to this. I never envisioned in my long existence that this would have ever happened. Now, I know that many of you will wonder how is it that I am speaking from a cemetery when the last you saw me, I was battling Lucifer who had just been released from his cage. Well, I shall get to that in a moment. Needless to say, this particular story has so many twists that no one could have seen how it would end, that is except for the one being who would see all the endings and push it to the one He wanted. Much like a writer before the typewriter/notebook/computer screen, all things will follow a particular path in any story. Some stories unravel by themselves, other times they are forced into the direction that you would least expect. However, things conclude the way that they are supposed to in the end.

I stare at the ground beneath my swinging feet and shake my head. I feel the air shimmer and I spin and see Azrael appear.

"It's been a while," I smiled.

"It's been a long while," he agreed.

"So this is it?" I asked for fear that things were about to get decidedly worse.

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Everything is upside down now."

"Was it ever right side up?" I felt a scowl form on my face.

"Perhaps not," Azrael sighed. "We're waiting on orders."

"I know," I nodded. "Everything is in disarray."

"Do you think those demons had a clue?" Azrael questioned me.

I laughed wryly. "A clue?" I shook my head. "Who but us ever knew the truth about Lucifer?"

"You have a new scar," Azrael touched my neck.

"That you can see," I murmured.

Azrael leaned against the headstone and studied me for a moment. "There was no way," he said softly.

"I know," I whispered. "I know."

"This was decided long before you got here," he shrugged.

"Spoken with the finality of Death," I said pointedly.

"Yes," Azrael glanced down at his hands. "My hands have taken much. I've never questioned it. It was what I was made for."

"We all serve a purpose," I agreed.

"As do the humans," Azrael pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know," I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Joshua sent me to find you," he explained.

"What does Joshua want?" I asked.

"I didn't ask him," Azrael chuckled. "I was just amazed that he said that I should get you from this place and tell you that you're to come home now."  
>"Home?" I sat up straighter. "But…" I trailed off.<p>

"The Father said that you are come home," Azrael nodded. "I know. I'm a bit surprised. But then, maybe there was a reason that you were sent where you were sent."

"Of course there was a reason," I frowned. "I don't know what it is, but…"

"Come home," he grasped my hand in his. "Let's leave this place."

I allowed him to pull me to my feet. I glanced around at the cemetery.

Azrael waited patiently for me. He knew as well as I did that I would obey the order to return home. I stared at the ground and felt the tears on my face.

"It's okay to cry," he said quietly.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Especially since I shan't flood the entire planet with my tears."

His mouth twitched in a smile. "You can go visit them soon."

"I suppose," I sighed.

"Where are we?" Azrael frowned.

"Don't you know?" I looked at him sideways.

"No," he shook his head. "Joshua just said to get you. I didn't even think of an actual location I simply zeroed in on you. You're in a cemetery so that is no surprise, but where are we?"

"Lawrence, Kansas," I answered.

Azrael's head snapped in my direction. "I really hate when that happens."

"I think that it's called a unifying thread," I shrugged.

"Huh?" Azrael scowled.

"It's a writer's thing," I replied. "A writer likes to tie up 'loose ends' so to speak."

"I don't think that I want to know," Azrael shook his head.

I smiled at him.

I followed Azrael from the cemetery in Lawrence and returned home. We would need some time to adjust to the things that have occurred. I stood in the main hall where the repairs were taking place after the chaos that had reigned previously. I saw Castiel standing in a corner and he looked at me questioningly.

"Kelsey," Castiel said as he approached.

"Castiel," I smiled.

"It's good to be still alive," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "You've had too many close calls as it is. Poor Jimmy," I murmured as I recalled the name of his host.

"I don't understand fully," Castiel shook his head.

"You did what you were supposed to do," I told him. "We all did."

"Do you think that the Father will return?" Castiel said.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think that he was right in front of us the whole time," Castiel frowned.

I merely smiled. "You know, Zachariah was wrong."

"Of course," Castiel agreed. "But what specifically are you talking about?"

I laughed. "I'm talking about the fact that only a handful of angels have ever met the Father."  
>"Huh?" Castiel's frown deepened.<p>

"Think about it," I said. "When you think about it, it will become more clear."

I stepped away from him, but he placed a restraining hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some rest," I said. "I don't know about you, but the last year has been more exhausting than the previous ones."

He nodded and released my arm. I made my way to the main garden area and sank beneath the nearest tree. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind in Joshua's garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now I'm sure you are all probably wondering if I'm ever going to tell you what happened. Well, I suppose that I have two choices, I could be mysterious and move on to the next point, or I could tell you in detail. However, I don't have an epic battle to really tell. The combined forces of Heaven and Hell to unlock Lucifer's cage and let him out had tricked Sam. Sam and Dean were caught in a trap and we had to get Sam away from Lucifer.

Lilith and Ruby were dead, but that made very little difference. So, while Joshua grabbed Sam and Dean, I was to attack Lucifer. I appeared in the room as Lucifer began screaming that he was free and merged quickly with the bright light that he was manifesting as. I screamed as I collided with him.

He threw me against the wall and howled. "Bitch!" Lucifer yelled.

"Well, you didn't expect it to go easy did you?" I taunted. I saw clearly that Sam and Dean were no longer in the room. However, I was left with Lucifer and he was not pleased.

"I'm going to kill you this time," he roared.

"Try it," I stood to face him.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"What's the matter Lucifer?" I taunted. "Afraid of the little girl angel?"  
>"There is no Michael here to protect you," he waved his hand dismissively.<p>

"You mean to protect you," I said.

I lunged at him and he brought up his weapon. Our swords clanged in the empty room and we brought the full might of our beings into the battle. Lucifer kicked me back against the wall and I rolled out of the way of his blade. He whipped his hand back and the tip of the blade slashed my throat. I knew that I would wear another scar from him. I drove him back with the back of my sword as my armor clung to me like a second skin.

"You're not worth it," he spat.

"Afraid to lose?" I egged him on.

Lucifer glared at me and then grinned. I quickly grabbed at him, but he shot upward quickly into a large beam of light. I cursed mightily at that.

"You're not supposed to kill him," I heard Joshua behind me.

"Was I supposed to die at his hands?" I asked.

"No," Joshua placed a hand on my shoulder. "The boys are on a plane overhead. They're safe from Lucifer at the moment."

"Castiel is destroyed," I looked at him.

Joshua chuckled.

"Of course," I muttered. "What was I thinking?"

"You could be nicer," he rubbed his jaw.

I glared at him.

"I know," he smiled. "You're all about the smiting. That scar looks like it's going to be ugly."

"I wear my battle scars proudly," I gritted.

"Spoken like the angel you are," he nodded. "Come let's get to where we need to be."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"You need to make sure that Bobby is all right," he nodded. "The boys will contact him. As for the rest of it…" he opened his hands.

I nodded in understanding.

Joshua stared at me for a long moment. "Kelsey?" he pressed.

I glared at him for a moment. "Since when do you call me Kelsey?" I asked.

"Since you started using it and have been using it for a while now," he shrugged.

I glowered at him.

He merely smiled at me and gave me a push in the direction he felt that I should go. I sighed and walked away from the room and surveyed the damage done. I really felt that I should have killed Zachariah when I had the chance. I reached into my pocket and dialed Bobby.

"Kelsey?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded in my ear.

"Who else," I replied.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "But they're safe. Well, as safe as those two can ever be."

"Things are getting hairy," Bobby's voice dropped lower.

"I know," I agreed. "Lucifer is out. The boys will probably try to contact you."  
>"Stay where you are," Bobby said.<br>"Why?" I frowned.

"Well, you'll probably get to them faster than I will," he stated pointedly. "Besides, I've got to go see a couple of people that it wouldn't be good for you to be near."

"Afraid I'll smite them?" I teased.

"Something like that," Bobby returned evenly.

The call ended but something felt off. I frowned for a moment. It was more than Lucifer being out of his cage. He wouldn't be too pleased at the prospect of having lost Sam before he could get his body. I shook my head and traveled to where the prophet Chuck lived. I perched in the tree and looked at the house in the distance. I could sense Chuck there, but I could find no trace of Castiel. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Yes Dean," I answered.

"Kelsey!" Dean sounded relieved. "Are you all right?"

I touched the new scar on my throat and thought about Lucifer walking free. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I repeated.

"Ok," Dean huffed. "Sam and I just got off a flight that had to make an emergency landing. I don't know what happened, but…"  
>"It's okay," I told him. "Lucifer is free. There was nothing you could have done."<br>"Have you seen Cass?" Dean asked.

"No," I answered. "I've not seen him."  
>"We're going to head over to Chuck's," Dean exhaled loudly. "I'm hoping that the prophet will be able to tell us where Cass went."<br>"One can only hope," I answered him.

I disconnected the call and stared at Chuck in front of me. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled.

"I'll hit you," I warned.

"No," he shook his head. "You won't do any such thing. That was Sam and Dean?"

"Yes," I nodded. "They're probably on their way here looking for Cass."

"Hmm," Chuck murmured. "Where are you going?"

"To stay in this tree and away from you," I replied.

"That looks bad," he nodded at my neck.

"I've had worse," I shrugged. "Now, you should get inside before I have to kill an archangel."  
>"I should hope that no one else comes," he said quietly.<p>

"You're the prophet," I said pointedly.

"I don't want to do this any more," he shuddered.

I shook my head at him. "Very funny," I murmured. "Lucifer's loose by the way."  
>"I saw," he nodded.<p>

"Well," I prodded.

"I don't see that far ahead," he shrugged. "I better go back into the house then."

"Yes," I agreed. "It isn't safe for a prophet to be out here in the open like this."

"You're an angel," he narrowed his gaze at me.

"Sure," I smiled. "But whose side am I on is the burning question."

I watched him return to the house. He was hesitant and cautious while he entered the house itself. He appeared to be shaky and I shook my head at him. I knew that I had to wait. Sam and Dean were searching for Castiel, and that meant that Dean would come back here. I leaned against the tree and saw the car pull up.

I frowned and then thought that the Impala was obviously still at Bobby's. Both Sam and Dean were separated and Zachariah had grabbed Dean. Sam appeared to be remorseful and Dean was being stoic as they entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I thought hard about what it meant that Sam and Dean were together. I knew how they acted and as usual, they weren't dealing with the issue at the center of it. It didn't matter that Sam had been tricked, what would matter the most to Dean is that Sam chose to go with Ruby instead of staying with him. I sighed heavily and shook my head. I felt the air shimmer behind me and I frowned.

"Why aren't you with Bobby?" Joshua asked.

"I spoke to Bobby, and I think that it's better that I stay here," I said pointedly.

"Hmm," Joshua murmured. "You already know what's going on with Bobby."

He made it a statement and not a question.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "Am I allowed to do something about this?"

"No," Joshua shook his head. "You're going to have to remain outside of it. The orders are for you to let it all unfold the way that it must. When you're needed to intervene, then you shall."  
>I turned to him and arched an eyebrow. I was being relegated to active observer and that was never a good position to be in. I hung my head for a moment. I was no longer imprisoned but my hands were effectively chained. I felt Joshua's hand on my shoulder.<p>

"What?" I asked him.

"Come," he smiled. "Let's go watch the show. No one will know that we're there."

I frowned but followed him into the house.

Sam and Dean cautiously picked their way through the wreckage that was the ground floor of Chuck's house. There was blood spatter everywhere and showed that there was an obvious battle between angels. I frowned as they looked at each other and then Sam was suddenly hit in the head with a golf club. It was Chuck, who appeared to be frightened and I shook my head in dismay. Joshua placed his finger to my lips and I scowled at him.

"Geez!" Sam exclaimed as he moved backwards away from the golf club wielding Chuck. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Sam?" Chuck lowered the weapon.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Hey Chuck," Dean called to him.

"You're okay," Chuck said breathlessly as he came forward to see that they were indeed in front of them.

"Well my head hurts," Sam said as he rubbed his forehead and looked annoyed at Chuck.

"No, in my last vision, you were like full on Vader. Your body temperature was 150, your heart rate was 200," Chuck paused, "your eyes were black."

"Your eyes were black?" Dean asked in a distant tone.

"I didn't know," Sam replied softly.

Dean nodded as though he was filing the information away for further thought. I perched on an overturned chair and waited.

"Where's Cass?" Dean asked to direct Chuck to the obvious reason they came.

"He's dead," Chuck said sadly, as he struggled to breathe properly. "Gone, the archangel smote the crap out of him."

Dean stared at him stonily.

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered.

"You're sure," Dean pressed. "Maybe he vanished into the light or something."

"No, no," Chuck insisted. "He like exploded. Like a balloon filled with chunky soup."

I arched my head at the simile and then remembered that the prophet fashioned himself a writer and sighed heavily.

Dean turned away and Sam exhaled. He looked at Chuck for a moment and then indicated to Chuck that there was something in his hair. After a moment, Chuck pulled a molar out of his hair. It was obviously Jimmy's, Castiel's human vessel.

"Oh God," Chuck exclaimed as he pulled the tooth out of his hair and stared at it. "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair." He sounded at the point of tears and I felt Joshua's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"This has been a really stressful day," Chuck choked back tears as Dean's face reflected his sadness.

"Cass you stupid bastard," Dean cursed.

"Stupid?" Sam challenged. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Exactly."

"So what now?" Sam pressed.

"I don't know," Dean snapped.

Chuck got a strange look on his face. "Oh crap," he exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can feel them," Chuck stated.

"I thought we'd find you here," Zachariah's voice sounded from behind Sam and Dean before they could ask who was coming.

They spun to face Zachariah who was flanked by two other angels. He kicked at the rubbish on the floor.

"Play time's over Dean," Zachariah said. "Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean pointed at Zachariah from across the room.

Zachariah looked at him a bit puzzled. "You're upset," he sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "A little, you sons of bitches jump started judgment day."

"Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything," Zachariah winked. "Right Sammy?"

Sam looked taken aback.

"You had a chance to stop your brother," Zachariah taunted. "And you couldn't. So let's not quibble about who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on."

Dean appeared as though he'd like to actually hit Zachariah. I was amazed at how obtuse he was. Joshua merely shook his head beside me.

"Cause like it or not," Zachariah continued. "It's Apocalypse Now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so," Dean challenged.

"You want to kill the Devil and we want you to kill the Devil," Zachariah explained. "It's synergy."  
>"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean scoffed. "Cram it with walnuts ugly."<p>

"This isn't a game, son," Zachariah lectured. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."  
>"His vessel?" Sam interjected. "Lucifer needs a meat – suit?"<p>

"He is an angel," Zachariah chuckled. "Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking, four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two – faced douche," Dean huffed angrily. " After what you did? I don't want jack – squat from you."

"You listen to me boy!" Zachariah roared. "You think you can rebel against us as Lucifer did?" he stopped and caught sight of Dean's bleeding fist. "You're bleeding." Zachariah stated.

"Yeah," Dean acknowledged. "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."

Dean pulled the sliding wooden door out of the wall and on it was the banishment sigil. He slammed his bloodied hand over the mark and the bright light sent Zachariah and the others away as Zachariah screamed 'no!'.

"Learned that from my friend Cass, you son of a bitch," Dean swore to the empty room.

Dean turned to look at Chuck. "This sucks ass," Chuck said.

Sam shook his head.

Dean reached for his phone and punched in a number. I felt my pocket vibrate and shook off Joshua's hand. He nodded for a moment and left the house.

"Yes Dean," I answered him as I appeared in the room.

Chuck pushed his head forward. "How come she didn't vanish too?"

Dean snapped the phone shut. "Probably has to do with the intent behind the spell. Kelsey wasn't a part of my intent so she would have been unharmed."

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you leaving her here?" Chuck smiled at me.

Sam pushed him behind his body. "Chuck, she'll kill you."

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lucifer needs a vessel?" Dean pressed.

"Yes," I confirmed. "He must locate an adequate vessel to hold him to corporeal form."

"Why are you different?" Sam asked.

"Probably because she wasn't a part of the whole rebellion," Chuck interjected.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Come on," Chuck shrugged. "She's completely unreadable. Which means that she has access to things that the others don't."

Sam shook his head. "I'm serious Chuck, she'll hurt you."

"She's not waving a pitchfork," Chuck shrugged.

"The prophet is sounding a bit omniscient," I gritted.

He took a step backwards and Dean waved his hand.

"Kelsey?" he said.

"Yes," I sighed. "Lucifer has to find a vessel that can house him. It'll be difficult, because of the amount of power that he exudes."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Not every vessel can house an archangel," I sighed. "Remember that above all else, Lucifer is an archangel. But unlike others of his kind, he thinks like a demon."

"So he'll wear the body out," Dean nodded.

"Not intentionally," I shook my head. "But it's the same result in the end."

"So we're basically screwed," Sam said.

"Not necessarily," I sighed. "I must confess that the complicity of the angels in Lucifer's escape has put a giant spoke in the wheel, but there is nothing we can do about that now."

"Can you help us?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean hissed.

"Not in the way that you'd like Sam," I exhaled sharply. "I have orders that I must follow."

"Who gave you those orders?" Sam pressed.

"The Father," I explained. "I have a very defined role. I can't deviate outside of it unless He wills it."  
>"The others figure that God checked out of this whole situation a long time ago," Dean stared at me.<p>

"The ways of the Father are unknowable," I murmured. "I am an angel. I must obey in all things."

"I understand," Dean nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could sense the anger and confusion bubble up inside of Sam. His face twisted into a hard scowl. Dean spun around and glared at him.

"You want to lose more people?" Dean demanded.

"She's not…." Sam stopped.

"You sure you want to finish that Sammy?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"Nah," Sam shook his head.

I tilted my head sideways and looked at the two of them.

"Look," Dean sighed. "We know from experience that those dicks aren't going to stay gone for long. So, Chuck, we'll see you."

"Where are you headed?" Chuck asked.

"We don't know yet," Dean replied grimly. "We've got to do some regrouping and planning. We'll be in touch."

"Of course," Chuck agreed.

I nodded for a moment and then Sam and Dean walked out the door. I stared after them for a moment.

"You're staying?" Chuck asked.

I narrowed my glare at him.

"Kelsey!" Dean's voice sounded from outside the room.

I turned and saw him duck his head back in the door. I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"You need to get your butt in the car," he said.

I frowned at him.

"Look, I don't have time for the whole explanation bit," he sighed. "But the last time I checked you're still family."  
>Chuck gave a brief nod. I sighed and followed Dean out to the car.<p>

Sam leaned a hip against the car while he waited for us. He opened the back door and I stepped inside the car. Both of them got in the front and pointed the car away from Chuck's house.

"Am I playing referee?" I asked.

"No," Dean answered.

"Then?" Sam pressed.

"I just want her where I can see her," Dean replied.

I frowned at that response. Dean exhaled noisily.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Dean began. "But Zachariah and his bunch aren't exactly on your friends list at the moment."

"True," I agreed.

"Well," he shrugged. "They also know that you're close to us. Whatever they're planning, I don't want them hurting you to get to us."

"You really think that they would hurt her?" Sam's voice belied his disbelief.

"They could try," Dean said pointedly. "In case you didn't notice, she's got a wicked scar on her throat and that's pretty new."

I sat back in the seat and scowled at him.

"You got hurt?" Sam demanded.

"It was a lucky shot," I muttered.

"Uh huh," Dean murmured. "I suppose the other one across your chest was lucky too."

"How do you know…." I stopped and shook my head.

"I'm the one who had to help you when you turned human, remember?" Dean reminded me. "You weren't exactly modest, when you had your shirt up and screaming because you had a belly button."

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded. "You did tell me about that part. But you saw the scar then?"

"Pretty hard to miss that particular one," he shrugged.

"So, she stays until we get her to leave?" Sam pressed.

"Yep," Dean agreed. "She's going to have to stay out of the direct line of fire."

"This isn't right," I shook my head.

"They killed Cass," the muscle in Dean's jaw ticked.

I became quiet.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

Dean was silent for a moment as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. He was inscrutable, as he seemed to be turning things over in his head.

"I'm going to find us a motel somewhere and hole up while we plan our next move," he answered.

"Next move?" I prodded.

"The angels are after me," he noted. "I don't know why they want me and I have a feeling that you know perfectly well what they are after Kelsey."

"I could tell you," I offered.

"Would you get in trouble?" Dean asked.

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm already on the 'outs' with them."

"We'll let it be," Sam suggested.

I shrugged. "So which motel do you have in mind?"

Dean glanced into the rearview mirror and remained silent.

I sat back in the seat. I studied the brothers carefully and I wondered if there was any way that they were going to actually pull through this thing unscathed. Lucifer was free. He was at this moment hunting for his vessel and he would need to lock unto someone very quickly. Sam Winchester wasn't available to him yet, because there was no excess of demon blood in his system. However, Lucifer had Sam's scent. It would be simply a matter of time before he located him. I shook my head. Sam was ill – equipped to deal with this. In fact, we all were.

Dean finally pulled into a parking lot. He got out of the car with Sam and I following suit. He walked down the street keeping me between them. I said nothing for they both towered over me. I frowned for a moment.

"Fix your face Kelsey," Dean hissed.

"What?" I glanced up at him.

"People might think that we intend to do you harm," he explained.

I tilted my head at him and narrowed my stare.

"Dean's right," Sam sighed. "We have to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible."

I nodded in agreement and kept the scowl off my face.

"What were you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"That I should have made myself taller," I replied.

"Taller?" Sam stopped in tracks.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Kelsey?" Dean pressed.

"It's just that the both of you make me appear to be quite short," I muttered.

Dean shook his head as he chuckled. Sam tried to keep his expression straight.

"Yep," Dean nodded. "She's definitely her self."

I arched an eyebrow at his comment but kept silent.

I glanced around at our surroundings and noted that we were in the seedy section of the town. We were certainly not going to 'stick out' here. I sighed as they continued walking. I wasn't going to antagonize them at this juncture. But I knew that it was coming. Dean turned into a doorway and I glanced up at the sign. It read Regent Inn Hotel. As though people wouldn't realize that, an inn was the same thing as a hotel. I shook my head and followed them into the lobby area. The place was what I expected it to be. It was shabby and in need of serious renovation but at least it appeared to be clean. That gave it a good mark in my view.

Dean went to the front desk while Sam and I remained next to the door. Dean came over and shook his head.

"Well, we're certainly his clientele," Dean grunted.

Sam looked down at me and shook his head. "Of course the lowest common denominator."

I glanced at the two of them and frowned.  
>"Never mind," Dean shook his head. Let's get to the room."<p>

Sam and I followed Dean to the room and they threw their bags on the nearest table.

"Well it'll do," Dean sighed.

"I'll go get rid of the car," Sam offered.

"Good idea Sammy," Dean said. "I'll get a hold of Bobby, and see if he can bring the Impala here."

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

I watched as Sam walked out the door and close it behind him. I perched on the back of a chair while Dean threw himself into the other one. He rubbed his face and appeared much older than his years.

"You're blaming yourself," I said quietly.

"Not really," Dean refuted.

"I think that you need to confront Sam with how you feel," I posited.

"And what purpose is that going to serve?" Dean hissed.

"Maybe if you get it out of your system…." I trailed off when I saw his thunderous expression.

"Like I said, what purpose is that going to serve?" Dean repeated.

"I suppose none," I conceded.

Dean looked at me for a moment. "You know," he exhaled sharply. "I went to Hell for him. I tried to do what was expected of me, but it's like I can't get anywhere with him."

I looked at Dean for a moment. "Sam is not yours to save Dean," I said softly.

"That's what he said," Dean nodded. "He kept saying that I wasn't his to save."

"Sam has to take responsibility for what he did," I sighed. "I must confess that separating the both of you was the only way to get Sam to do what he did, but at the end of the day, he did do it."  
>"Bobby and I tried to…" Dean choked.<p>

"Yes," I nodded. "I remember. I also recall that I was against what the both of you were doing."

"We had to try," Dean muttered. "We had to try."  
>"No one is faulting you for trying," I shook my head. "The truth is that the both of you were pawns in a game for which you didn't have the rules."<p>

"What about Cass?" Dean sighed. "Cass did try to save us in the end. Look what happened to him."

"Cass understood the ramifications of his actions," I pointed out.

"Did he?" Dean shook his head. "Did Jimmy?"  
>"We all make our choices," I murmured.<p>

"Do you?" Dean challenged.

I looked at him for a moment.

"We all have choices to make," I nodded. "I chose to obey the orders that I was given by the Father."

"All of them?" Dean pressed.

"Yes," I confirmed. "All of them. Even those that I questioned the reasoning behind them, but in the end the Father understands and knows more than we do."

"I suppose that's why it's called faith," Dean's tone was harsh.

"You have no faith," I said pointedly.

"I just don't see it," Dean shook his head. "But there was no way that Sam and I got on that plane without help."

"Which means that you do know you matter to the Father," I said. "Perhaps you have mattered more than you care to know."

"You like to frighten me," he accused.

I smiled at him. He was still that suspicious little boy inside. The one who had seen his whole world ripped from him. The one who had bonded an angel to him with his love and kept that same angel with him always.

"Why did Cass choose to help?" Dean asked.

I looked at Dean for a moment and pondered how to answer him without hurting him any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean rose up from his seat and began to rummage in the bag. He began pulling out the weapons and checking them systematically. I understood what he was doing, for he used it as a means of centering his thoughts. Dean was someone who took control of the situation. He was a person of action and capable of great thought. However, he usually kept that thoughtful side of himself well hidden. He was also very angry and the fatigue was tearing at him.

"You should sleep," I said gently.

"No," he shook his head. "Sam will be back soon and we'll need to get ourselves into battle mode."  
>"So you're going after Lucifer," I said it as a statement.<p>

"We have no choice," Dean shook his head. "Lucifer will destroy this planet and everyone on it."

"True," I agreed.

"But Kelsey," he looked at me sternly. "You cannot sacrifice yourself for us."

"I know," I nodded. "My orders are to be an observer nothing more than that."

"Observer?" Dean looked at me. "So if we need help, then you can't help."  
>"Not unless I'm given permission to intervene," I nodded.<p>

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't question," I smiled. "It saves me a headache."  
>Dean chuckled. "That certainly doesn't bode well for us."<p>

"I thought that you'd prefer it that way," I sighed.

"Well, there are times when we will need help," Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"If I can help, then I shall," I smiled. "You know me, I'll always fight for you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't," I grinned widely.

Dean started loading his handgun when the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey," Dean called to him.

"Hey," Sam replied as he closed the door behind him.

Sam took something out of his inside jacket pocket and tossed it to Dean. "Here," he said as Dean caught it in mid – air.

"Hex bags," Sam explained. "No way the angels will find us with those," he paused. " Or demons either for that matter."  
>"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked as he looked at the hex bag.<p>

"I made it," Sam answered.

"How?" Dean questioned.

Sam was silent for a moment and Dean stared at his brother. I kept silent on the back of my chair.

Sam appeared uncomfortable for a moment and I knew that he was going to say something that would upset Dean.

"I, uh, learned it from Ruby," Sam confessed.

Dean nodded slightly and put the gun down on the table.

"Speaking of…" Dean began as he walked closer to Sam. "How you doing? Jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

I was taken aback by the casual tone of Dean's voice. I knew that he was anything but casual where that was concerned.

"It's weird," Sam explained. "To tell you the truth, I'm fine, no shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane, cleaned me right up."

Dean nodded his head as he fiddled with the hex bag. "Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Yes. Dean."

"Sam," Dean's voice hardened in a manner that told Sam to leave the discussion alone. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

I remained silent and shook my head. There was a lot that had to be said by them both. However, I doubted that Dean was in any real mood to listen.

"Well that's good," Sam nodded. "Because what can I even say?"

Dean continued his task at the table.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up," Sam spoke quietly. "Doesn't really do it justice, you know? There's nothing that I can do or say that will ever make this right."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean's raised voice reflected his anger. Then he placed the gun back on the table. He took a few steps back towards Sam. "All I'm saying," Dean's voice dropped in pitch. "Why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."  
>Sam nodded in agreement, while I quietly disagreed.<p>

Dean took Sam's nod as complete acquiescence. I was suspicious about it for I had seen this particular show before. It never ended well between the two of them.

"Say this was any other hunt," Dean switched topics. "What do we do first?"

"We, uh," Sam joined the discussion. "Figure out where the thing is."

"Right," Dean agreed. "We just have to find," Dean paused. "The Devil."

Both of them stared at each other for a moment in complete puzzlement.

"And just how do the two of you plan to do that one?" I asked.

Dean turned to me and glowered.

"Hey," I shrugged. "I'm just asking the question here. It isn't like tracking a demon."

"Sure it is," Dean retorted.

"No," Sam shook his head. "She's right. Lucifer is an angel. Zachariah confessed as much."

"Damn!" Dean hissed. "How the hell do you track an angel?"

They both turned to me and I stepped back. "What?" I asked. "You're asking me?"

"Don't you know?" Sam asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Not even those idiots upstairs know how to track Lucifer."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"An angel can go off radar," I sighed. "A couple of them have done it over the years. It's practically impossible to track them."

"They got Anna," Dean said pointedly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But not because they tracked her."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't want to know."

"Okay, so we try to figure out where he could be," Sam shrugged. "There's got to be signs that he's in the area."

I nodded. "He always did like to make an entrance."

"Bad blood?" Dean asked.

I pointed to the scar on my chest. "Really bad blood," I replied.

I kept the fact that the newest scar came from him. It would mean having to explain just how they got out of that room and on to that plane. I presumed that Joshua had cleaned Sam's blood before landing him there. But he could have only done that on the Father's will. Which made me a bit concerned about the latest round in this game that was being played.

Sam and Dean went back to brainstorming while I perched beside the window. I closed my eyes and stretched my senses. There was too much distress in the world for me to zero on the person that Lucifer could use as a vessel. I sighed as I thought that it had to be someone who shared their blood but Adam was dead and John Winchester didn't have any more relatives as far as I knew. But families have been scattered across the planet before. Whole branches that were thought gone, were in fact alive and Lucifer always had a back up plan.

He would target someone who was weak. Someone was grieving and angry with the Father. He would prey on the sorrow then twist it until he could get the vessel to say yes. I shuddered to think that we couldn't protect the vessel. With Zachariah and his crew off doing their own nonsense, there was no way that we could assign angels to protect all the vessels. Our numbers had been decimated by the battle to preserve the seals and then of course there was the treachery of Uriel.

I sighed as I thought of one angel who could have helped. But I shook my head. He had run away a long time ago. He was hidden from me, and was very good at remaining hidden. I felt that I was missing something. Something that was extremely important. I didn't like that feeling. It always boded ill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean settled to see if they could figure out what to do next. Sam began thumbing through some books while Dean looked at the talk shows. I stayed in a corner listening to the inane babble on the television.

"How then do you explain the earthquake, the hurricane and multiple tornadoes all at the same time and all across the globe?" a woman's shrill voice sounded on the television.

"Sure carbon emissions," a man's voice returned evenly.

"Yeah right, wavy gravy," Dean mocked.

A knock sounded at the door. Sam looked up alertly from John's journal while Dean grabbed his gun.

Sam approached the door while Dean took up position to fire if needed. I merely made myself invisible so that at least there was the element of surprise. Sam looked through the peephole and then opened the door. At the door I could hear a woman sounding like she was hyper – ventilating.

"You okay lady?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sam," she gushed. "Is it really you?"

Sam glanced back to Dean but that gave her the opportunity to touch his chest. She began feeling his pectoral muscles. Sam began to appear horrified.

"And you're so firm," she said.

I struggled to stop from laughing.

"Uh," Sam began falteringly. "Do I know you?  
>"No," she replied. "But I know you." She breathed heavily. "You're Sam Winchester and you're…" she trailed off as she saw Dean and then shook her head. "Not what I pictured."<p>

I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep my howls of laughter quiet.

She took a deep breath. "I'm Becky," she stated as she stepped past a stunned Sam. "I've read all about you guys," she exclaimed. "And I've even written a few," she blushed.

I toppled off the chair and struggled to contain my laughter.

"Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were," she explained.

"Chuck?" Dean said as he stood.

Sam closed the door and came to where she stood.

"He's got a message," she told them. "But he's being watched. Angels," her voice went up an octave. "Nice change up to the mythology by the way, the demon stuff was getting kind of old," she nattered.

"All right," Sam interrupted. "But just, uh, what's the message?"

"He had a vision," she closed her eyes and waved her hands to aid her memory. "The Michael sword is on Earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean questioned.

"Becky does he know where it is?" Sam asked quickly cutting off Dean's argument.

"In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs," she replied.

Dean's expression mirrored his skepticism as he exchanged glances with Sam.

"42 dogs?" Dean pressed.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense," she agreed. "But that's what he said."

Becky stepped closer to Sam and placed her hand on his chest. "I memorized every word," she said as she closed her eyes while stroking his chest. "For you," she said huskily.

Sam looked at his brother uncomfortably. "Becky, can you, uh, quit touching me."

"No," she replied firmly as she molested his chest.

Sam glared at Dean.

Dean straightened his face and pulled Becky away from Sam.

"Becky," Dean said. "Thank you so much for delivering Chuck's message. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Bye Sam!" she waved as Dean put her out the door and slammed it shut.

"Kelsey!" Dean grated.

I appeared still on the floor but howling.

Sam huffed at my reaction. "Kelsey," he muttered.

"Hey," I sat up and stared at them. "I'm an observer here. Not an active participant."

Sam growled while Dean smirked.

"What?" Sam growled.

"Oh nothing," Dean sighed. "Quite a fan you got there, Sam."

"Dean," Sam glowered.

"No," Dean grinned. "I mean come on Sammy, she was anxious."

I continued chortling while Sam grimaced at his brother.

Dean's phone rang. He glanced at it.

"Bobby," he said. "Glad you called."

He listened for a moment and then hung up.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Bobby's on his way here with the Impala," Dean said. "Kelsey, do you know what the message meant?"

I thought for a moment and then smiled. "I have a fair idea."

"Well?" Sam prodded.

"It's right in front of you," I smiled. "But I have to go. I'm being summoned."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I left quickly and appeared where I was summoned. I found it odd that Chuck was summoning me but I went anyway. He held a mop in one hand as he wiped up the mess on his floor.

"Had an accident Chuck?" I asked.

He jumped in the air. "Kelsey," he sighed. "Did Becky find them?"

"Yes," I chuckled.

"How bad was she?" he asked.

"Oh please," I shook my head. "You knew exactly what would happen when you sent her. But seriously, did you have to choose one of those?"

"The serious ones would have ignored me," Chuck muttered.

"Of course," I agreed. "After all the realm of the supernatural is only make – believe."

"Did you understand the vision?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Did you tell them?" he pressed.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I have orders not to intervene. I'm just an active observer that's all."

"Becky's cute," Chuck nodded.

"She wants Sam," I teased.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't get it. What does he have that I don't?"

"Height?" I replied.

Chuck fixed me with a hard stare.

"You asked," I shrugged. "Now is there a reason that you've dragged me here?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "Apparently you're to find a man."

I arched my brow at that.

"A man who Lucifer is closing in on," Chuck nodded. "I take it that you can figure out who it is."

I studied him for a moment and then nodded.

I closed my eyes and sought out the vessel that Lucifer was stalking. It had to be someone who wasn't that far away. But I knew Lucifer. I knew the kind of weakness that would appeal to him. The kind of grief that gave him a way into the person's life and hence makes the vessel open to his manipulations, which meant that I was looking for someone who had lost everything. Anger and despair would be combined to make the right kind of morass for Lucifer to enter and take over.

I shook my head for a moment and then I felt my phone ring. I reached for it.

"Sam?" I answered.

"Kelsey," he said hoarsely. "I'm at an old church near the hotel. I left Dean and Bobby alone."

I frowned and quickly left and appeared next to him.

"That was fast?" he smiled sadly.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"You know this was a lot easier when you weren't so tall," I muttered.

He chuckled and shook his head as he pressed his head to my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

He released me and sat in a pew while I sat next to him.

"Not sitting on top of the pew Kelsey?" he asked.

"Nah," I shook my head. "Apparently priests frown on that sort of thing."

He shook his head. "I told Bobby what happened."

"You took the blame?" I scowled at him.  
>"Yeah," Sam nodded. "And Bobby will never forgive me."<p>

I stared at him quizzically. Sam stared up at me and I saw the little boy that I knew. The child who I had fought so hard to keep safe and yet couldn't. Then I shook my head.

"That was just anger talking," I assured him. "Love doesn't stop because you mess up. It's easy to love people when things are good, it's when they are bad that you know who really does love you."

"I can't forgive myself," Sam shook his head.

"Ah," I murmured. "Of course you can't. I don't blame you."

Sam's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Well," I shrugged. "Look at it this way. Dean went to hell and you went and got yourself blind drunk. Made yourself vulnerable to the manipulation of a demon with an agenda. A demon by the way, who convinced you that she was on your side by assisting you with your troubles."

"Uh, Kelsey," Sam stared at me balefully.

"Yep," I nodded. "Of course the fact that she had sex with you before she ever fed you her blood… well…" I waved my hand. "But that's irrelevant. You believed the lies because she gave you something that you didn't want to ever confess to."

"And what would that be?" Sam muttered.

"That you're not a small child to be saved," I rubbed his chin.

Sam looked at me stunned.

I smiled at him. "I'm the one who has watched over the both of you for most of your lives," I sighed. "I've been with you through some of the most difficult things, and Dean has it in his head that he should save you, and you have it in your head that you can manage on your own."

"And you're always warning the both of us," Sam nodded.

"Yes," I agreed. "But neither of you ever really listen."

"Then why are you still around?" Sam asked.

"Because I love you," I smiled. "I told you silly. Loving a person is easy when life is good. It's when things are bad that the person needs the love the most."

"You're an angel," Sam shrugged. "You're supposed to love."

"I'm an old fashioned one," I grinned.

A smile tugged at Sam's mouth.

I glanced outside and then straightened.  
>"Sam," I looked at him. "I think that you need to go back and face Dean and Bobby."<p>

"You're convinced that Bobby didn't mean what he said," Sam grimaced.

"I know that Bobby didn't mean that," I rubbed his cheek.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find the vessel before Lucifer does," I replied.

"You have a clue?" Sam stood.

"Perhaps," I nodded. "I'm not sure. At this point it's strictly guess work."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam left me to return to the hotel where Bobby and Dean were. I closed my eyes and drifted until I focused on the man in pain. I frowned as I traveled quickly to where he was. I studied him silently as he wept. The torment of having lost his wife and child was apparent on his being. I shook my head and inwardly cursed Lucifer.

"You shouldn't be here," I heard his voice behind me.

"Planning on stabbing me in the back, brother?" I turned to face him.

He was in his luminous form. He chuckled at my statement. "Ah, you always were suspicious of me."

I arched my brow at him and took a step back preparing myself to thwart his attack. He merely shook his head and smiled at me.

"Now, now my darling," he crooned. "I mean you no harm."

"Oh really?" I spat in disbelief. "I know you, remember?"

He shook his head. "Now, come on." He paused. "What name are you using now?"

I narrowed my gaze at him. "Cut the crap," I hissed. "You want something."  
>"I want Sam," he nodded.<p>

"You can't have him," I shook my head. "He was never yours to begin with."  
>"Ah," he wagged his index finger at me. "That's not true. I was given permission."<p>

"And this man?" I challenged.

"He's a vessel," Lucifer shrugged. "He's someone special."

"You're torturing him," I glowered at him. "It can't be allowed."

"Oh, but baby," Lucifer grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

I glanced back at the man who wept beside the empty cradle. I felt the blackness suffuse him and I reached out to him, but my hand was caught fast and I spun at the appearance of Joshua's hand. I frowned at him but he pulled me away from the impending fight.

We landed outside of a hospital. I slapped Joshua's hand from mine.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"You couldn't interfere," Joshua shook his head.

"What do you mean? I can't interfere?" I scowled.

"The Father's will," Joshua said solemnly.

I huffed. "Sometimes I wonder if I should rebel."

Joshua smiled. "You can't rebel, Kelsey," he said quietly. "We both know why you can't."

"It's not right," I shook my head. "That poor man's grief and anguish will open him up to Lucifer's manipulations. The things that he'll do to him… It isn't right."

"Dry your tears," Joshua's hand rubbed my cheek. "You have to give Bobby some comfort now."

I nodded and left Joshua on the street.

There were monitors set up and beeping steadily.

"Kelsey," Bobby grunted. "Where are you?"

I placed my hand on his and he opened his eyes. "I'm here."

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Trying to save someone else," I sighed.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I couldn't stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean's voice sounded behind us. I glanced up and saw them both standing in the doorway. I frowned at them. He rubbed his stomach. "Yeah," he nodded. "It's been interesting."

I looked at Sam who appeared to be stunned. Bobby's hand tightened over mine.

"Why couldn't you save the person?" Bobby asked.

"Because I wasn't supposed to," I sighed. "It isn't possible to save him."

"Lucifer's vessel," Dean stated.

I frowned at him. "How?"  
>"Castiel," Sam finally spoke. "Castiel's back."<br>"He saved you?" I asked.

"From Zachariah and the goon squad, yeah," Dean answered. "They were trying to force me to accept."

"Accept what?" Bobby scowled.

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. "They can't force you to accept."

"Like hell they didn't try," Dean muttered.

"Kelsey?" Bobby squeezed my hand.

"Dean is Michael's vessel," I explained.

"You knew this," Dean accused.

"Of course," I sighed. "I had hoped that they would give up on that particular plan, but that is obviously wishful thinking."

Sam leaned against the door and stared at me. I felt the tug on my wrist.

"Heal me," Bobby said. "Can you manage to heal me?"

I shook my head. "No Bobby, I can't. I was relegated to observer. I probably could before they tied me this way, but not any longer."

"Kelsey, I think you better leave us alone for a while," Bobby said. "I need to speak to these two."

"Ok," I nodded.

I closed my eyes and went outside the hospital. I followed the trail and found Castiel standing in a copse of trees.

"Kelsey," he smiled.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm back," he said. "I am going to help them defeat Lucifer."

"Yes," I agreed. "You need someone stronger than Michael."  
>"I need God," he said.<p>

"Yes," I nodded gravely. "How are you going to find Him?"

"I figured that you would know," Castiel stared at me solemnly.

"Dean's necklace," I smiled. "It's supposed to recognize God."

"I thought that it looked familiar," he nodded. "I'll go find them."  
>"Find them?" I frowned.<p>

"I hid them from all angels including Lucifer," Castiel smiled.

I shook my head and nodded solemnly. I stared at him for a moment.

"Are you able to heal Bobby?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head.

"The vessel has been taken," I told Castiel.

"I feel it as well," he agreed. "We shall speak again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I perched on a flat stone near a tree and stared up at the night sky. Things were not going well. I shook my head at the continued idiocy of the others. No one could let Lucifer out of his cage. Millions would die by the time this whole thing was through. There were demons in hell that didn't want him back. But they probably guessed the truth. I hoped that they did, but there was always the chance that they didn't. Lucifer wasn't called 'The Deceiver' for nothing.

I sensed a presence behind me and looked up at Michael. He stood quietly watching.

"You disagree," he said.

"Of course I disagree," I scowled at him. "How could you let them?"

"I was busy," he shrugged. "I didn't actually think that they would manage it."

"But they did," I snapped.

"Yes," he agreed.

"You're being compliant," I was suspicious.

Michael smiled at me. "Raphael thinks that you're going to smite him."

"I can't," I shook my head. "Joshua won't let me."

"You almost stopped Lucifer," Michael offered.

"You're the one who threw him into the cage rather than let me kill him," I grumbled.

Michael sighed as he took the seat next to me. He placed his hands over mine and placed his forehead against my head.

"You always believe in smiting everything in your way," he smiled.

"It was a good plan," I insisted. "I have always believed that one should smite anything that is an obstacle."

"That is not the way to handle things," Michael admonished.

"Put it in a letter," I snarled at him.

"You're upset with Zachariah," Michael kept his forehead against mine.

"Yep," I agreed. "I want his head on a pike."  
>"They agreed to this thing," Michael said.<p>

I pulled away from his grip and walked to the nearest tree. I stared back at him for a moment.

"Bobby?" I demanded.

"The others won't allow it," Michael shrugged.

"You're Michael!" I screamed. "You are the general of the Heavenly Host! What do you mean that the others won't allow it?"  
>"Bobby was injured by his own hand," Michael stared at me impassively.<p>

I moved away from the tree before I broke it. I was very close to breaking something and I feared that I would actually strike Michael.

He stood and studied me for a moment. Then there was a disturbance in the air behind us. I glanced and saw Raphael standing beside Zachariah. I glared at them and then back at Michael.

"You know how Castiel was returned?" Raphael spoke quietly.

"Why do you think that I'd know?" I shrugged. "I'm not privy to anything remember?"

"Don't play coy with me," Raphael threatened.

"Since when did you grow a set?" I challenged.

"Enough," Michael stated firmly. "She will tell us what she knows."  
>"She knows nothing," I replied.<p>

"She knows something," Raphael countered.

I leaned against the tree and sensed Joshua behind me. I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Well," Joshua called attention to himself. "This is certainly interesting."

"Stay out of this," Michael glared at him.

"I've stayed out of everything," Joshua nodded. "But you're asking her questions which she cannot answer."

"And that would be?" Raphael smiled.

"That would be, who brought Castiel back," Joshua smiled. "It's quite simple. God did."

"What makes you certain that He cares?" Raphael sneered. "He's been happy to ignore us all this time."

"You think that you're being ignored?" I scoffed. "Is that what this whole nonsense was about? Spoiled brats who want Daddy's attention?"

"Kelsey," Joshua said under his breath.

"No," Raphael spoke tersely. "Let her finish."

"I was just wondering when you decided to follow Lucifer in all this," I snapped.

Joshua pulled me behind him before the weapon collided with the tree. He glared at Raphael who was pushed against the stone by Michael.

"Who said that you could harm her?" Michael snarled. "No one harms her."  
>"I have a new scar from Lucifer," I taunted. "What's another from Raphael?"<br>Michael stared at me for a moment and then released Raphael.

"You tangled with Lucifer?" his eyes glinted coldly.

"Of course," I frowned. "You know the protocol as well as I do. I can find him once he's out and then I must delay him before he has a chance at a vessel. Unfortunately, I was too late. I didn't find the vessel until it was gone."

"Why was that?" Raphael asked smugly.

"Oh," I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because someone interfered with my ability to zero in on the vessel because they want to have an Apocalyptic war?"

"Come now," Zachariah stepped forward.

I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him. He stepped behind Raphael. I gritted my teeth at them. Michael folded his hand over the hilt of my weapon. I glared at him.

"You sided with them," I spoke softly. "You actually sided with them."

"It's not like that," Michael shook his head. "There are things that you don't understand."

"I understand that Lucifer being out of his cage is bad," I choked. "I understand that the real horsemen will now be unleashed."  
>"The real horsemen?" Zachariah scoffed.<p>

"Yes you idiot," I snapped. "The real horsemen. The others and I would play at being them, but you didn't actually think that we were WAR, DISEASE, FAMINE and DEATH, did you?"

"But," Zachariah looked at Raphael.

"She is the angel who walks the fields of battle," Raphael shrugged. "It's one of the reasons it's so difficult to fight her."

"I'm also the one who lives in Hell," I added.

"Yeah," Raphael nodded. "There is that."  
>"Enough of this nonsense," Joshua commanded. The others stilled as they looked at him. Joshua placed an arm around my waist and pulled me behind him while Michael released my sword.<p>

I stared at him for a moment but he shook his head. I heaved a sigh and perched on the low overhanging branch of the tree. Joshua's eyes glittered with amusement.

"I have been settling these disputes for too long," he intoned solemnly.

"It's not been that long," Michael countered.

"Oh yes it has been," Joshua disagreed. "I have known for some time now that you all have made this stupid plan. I maneuvered Kelsey to cut you off as much as she could, but unfortunately she couldn't fight two fronts at the same time, even with the Winchesters help."  
>I tilted my head sideways as I studied his back. Joshua knew much more than he was telling. I watched Raphael and saw the calculated look in his eyes. He was plotting something, but also counting on something to assist him.<p>

"God knows what you're all up to," Joshua said. "He has always known."

"He just doesn't care," Raphael spat.

Michael glowered at Raphael. "Don't say that. It's not true."

"Then what is it?" Raphael challenged.

"Free will," I replied. "We have it as well."

Joshua shot me a quick smile. "They know Kelsey," he sighed. "Unfortunately, they know."  
>I shrugged my shoulders at that and closed my eyes to listen. I no longer felt any pain from the vessel that Lucifer stole. Inside I wept for the loss of the soul and the power that he had imbued into Lucifer.<p>

I started from my perch as Joshua continued speaking quietly to the others. I sniffed the air carefully and groaned. I would recognize that stench anywhere. I glanced at the others and saw that none of them had spotted it. I quickly moved away and found felt a call. I closed my eyes and traveled to the person calling me.

I found Bobby seated in a wheelchair with Sam and Dean standing next to him. Bobby glanced up as I appeared in the room.

"You summoned?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Bobby bit out. "So both you and Cas are not capable of healing me. You found anyone to do it?"

"Sorry Bobby," I winced. "Apparently they're using your injury as leverage to force Dean to agree to be Michael's vessel."

"That's just freaking great," Bobby swore. "Now, you remember that idiot Rufus?"

"Your friend?" I smiled at him.

"Kelsey," Bobby's tone held a warning. "I'm in no mood for this."

"Yes Bobby," I nodded.

"These two yahoos are going to head out to River Pass Colorado," Bobby said. "On account of that I'm vertically challenged at the moment."

I nodded. "You want me to go with them, or stay with you?"

"If we need her we'll call her," Dean spoke quickly.

"I don't need a babysitter," Bobby grated.

"We never said that you did," Sam interjected. "It's just that we're not sure of the kind of situation we're going into, and besides, I think that you're the only person Kelsey will actually listen to."

Bobby huffed. "We'll see."

I looked at them both and they left the hospital room quickly. I turned back to Bobby who fixed me with a hard stare.

"Out with it," he said.

"Out with what?" I asked.

"Don't play coy Kelsey," Bobby grunted. "Cass came here earlier and went with Dean's amulet. Said that it would light up in the presence of God."

"That is the legend," I nodded.

Bobby studied me for a moment and then shook his head. He glanced back at the door and turned to the window. Bobby didn't need a babysitter; he was a man who had found himself in a particular challenge. He had hoped that we could heal him, but he had a good feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"How did I do it?" he asked quietly.

"Beat the demon?" I asked.

He looked at me and then nodded.

I took a deep breath and thought about it. There were several ways to beat a possession.

"Who were you attacking?" I asked.

"Dean," Bobby frowned. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Love," I shrugged. "It has to do with love."

"My wife didn't beat back the possession," Bobby gritted.

"Your wife wasn't a hunter," I sighed. "She didn't know what was happening to her. She was lost and confused inside of the being that had taken her. She didn't know how to fight. She didn't realize that she could."

Bobby's eyes became shuttered. He returned to looking out of the window and I perched on the back of the nearest chair.

"I knew what was happening to me and I fought it every second," Bobby said quietly. "When that damned thing said those things to Sam, I was screaming with rage. I kept fighting and then when it tried to slice Dean open, I kept fighting."

"Yes," I nodded. "You did that. Because you had, knowledge and you weren't lost and confused. You knew what to do. You were probably even chanting the exorcism incantation for good measure."

Bobby shook his head. "I was trying very hard."

"That's the difference between a hunter and a civilian," I nodded. "Demons tend to avoid taking over hunters. They have too much knowledge and will fight them to the death if needs to be, to get rid of them. An innocent is terrified and alone and very much clueless as to how to combat this thing that has invaded him or her."  
>Bobby spun the chair around to face me. He studied my face as though assessing the truth of everything. He huffed and then spun back to the window. I merely continued to sit quietly while Bobby's mind turned over the possibilities. I was concerned that the events of River Pass, Colorado had a direct bearing on the opening of the cage, but I hoped that I was wrong.<p>

I thought back to the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. They were each driven by different things, and of all of them, I believed that Death might have the one who was the most angry, after all, he was the one who had no interest in being a part of anything. But he was Death, and Death had to walk behind the others. He merely collected the souls and sent them to be sorted.

"Things are going to get much worse aren't they?" Bobby asked.

"You know that they are," I said.

"Dean's plan stands a chance?" Bobby looked at me. "I know that we're going to save as many as we can, but, is there a chance?"

"There's always a chance," I told Bobby. "There's always a chance."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had not waited for news on the events concerning people on a grand scale for a very long time. There were constant reports of tragedies and sporadic violence as well as fringe preachers popping up on available street corner. The Apocalypse is near they would scream and there was a part of me that wondered if I shouldn't be in agreement with them. Bobby remained taciturn as he struggled to deal with his injury.

I went with him to his home and worked on getting the place wheelchair ready. Bobby remained silent as we continued to wait to hear from both Sam and Dean. I heard the phone ring before Bobby did. He stared at the half bottle of whiskey in his hand while he sat in his chair.

"Hello," I answered.

"Kelsey?" Rufus' voice sounded on the other end.

"Rufus, so you're safe," I said.

"Yeah," Rufus answered. "Where the hell is Bobby?"

"He's staring at a bottle," I explained.

"Why?" Rufus demanded.

"He got hurt Rufus," I said.

"What do you mean he got hurt?" Rufus chuckled. "Put him on the phone."

I glanced over to where Bobby sat. "He's not going to speak to you Rufus."

"Put him on the phone," Rufus insisted.

I turned and found Bobby next to me in his chair. He had his hand extended. I gave him the phone and retreated to the kitchen.

I began putting food together and saw the Impala driving up with only Dean in the car. I frowned, as that didn't seem to bode very well. I heard Bobby slam the phone down and went to open the door before Dean reached it. He looked at me sadly and I wondered what had happened to Sam.

"Where's your brother?" Bobby's growl sounded over my shoulder.

"Sammy decided to take a break from hunting," Dean replied as he walked into the house.

I looked at the both of them and felt the irrational urge to go into Bobby's tool shed and wield a shovel.

"Kelsey," Bobby's voice was gruff. "I know that look."  
>"What look?" I asked.<p>

"That I'm going to go find a shovel and use it look," Bobby stated.

"Where's your brother?" I repeated.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "We had a conversation and he left."  
>I stared at Dean with my mouth agape. Bobby shook his head before he rolled the chair out of the way.<p>

"Well," he said. "I suppose Kelsey will just cook less then."  
>I tilted my head at them. "You expect me to cook?"<p>

"Can you find him? I mean now that Cass has etched those symbols into his ribs?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm, good point," I agreed. "Fine, I'll go cook."

"It'll make you feel better," Bobby agreed.

I left them alone to discuss what they felt that they must keep secret from me. I stared out of the window for a moment and began putting food together in the kitchen. Things felt different to me and then I turned and saw Dean staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"The Four Horsemen?" Dean sighed.

"They were released when Lucifer was," I shrugged.

"But they've not been caged," Dean scowled.

"No," I shook my head. "They just weren't actually able to take corporeal form. For the Apocalypse to be in effect, they have to be actually physically present."

I heard the squeak of the wheels of Bobby's chair in the passageway. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I shook my head and I pointed to the casserole dish on the table. He smiled as he dug into the lasagna. Dean also picked up a plate and took a share. I glowered at the both of them as I stirred my batter.

"Pie?" Dean asked.

"Apple," I nodded.

Bobby continued eating.

"So," Dean narrowed his eyes. "You were explaining about the four Horsemen."

"You met one?" I turned to him.

"War," Dean threw a ring on the table. "We cut that off his finger."

"Hmm," Bobby mused as he picked up the ring.

"Bastard vanished though," Dean said around a mouthful of food.

I stared at the ring for a moment and then shook my head. Sometimes they did just get lucky.  
>"How did you figure out the ring?" I asked.<p>

"He kept spinning it," Dean shrugged. "It didn't take a genius to figure out that the ring contained his power."

"Like a Lord of the Rings type deal," Bobby guessed.

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"So," Dean pressed.

"War likes conflict and turmoil," I replied.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "He turned a whole town against itself. Making people believe that the other side were demons and therefore had them killing each other."  
>"Paranoia," Bobby shook his head.<p>

"Conflict and turmoil," I repeated. "War feeds on it. The power that is generated from fear."  
>"Why not anger?" Bobby said.<p>

"Anger isn't nearly as powerful as fear," I answered. "It has to do with the level of panic in a person's system. A soldier on the battlefield who has never fired before is going to be producing a lot of energy from fear. One who is battle – hardened, is calm in the face of danger. There's not much fun, I suppose in that."  
>"War is fun?" Bobby scoffed.<p>

"To the Horseman it is," I smiled. "However, I suspect that he revels in the chaos of it all."

"What about the other three?" Dean asked.

I placed the filling in the pie shell and popped it in the oven. Then perched on the back of a chair before them.

"Famine is hungry," I replied. "Hunger drives him like an never ending need. He constantly needs to feed and is never full. He's perhaps the weakest of them all. But since you managed to trounce War... I'm not too sure."

"Disease?" Bobby stopped eating.

"Disease is cruel," I nodded. "He likes to experiment in human misery. He also is the most likely to be very upset if you interfere with his creations."

"Like Ebola?" Dean asked.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Damn," Dean sighed. "What about Death?"

I thought carefully about Death. I looked at the both of them and thought that Sam should be there with them to help them face this. There was no way that this could be done alone, but Sam had to stop running away.

"Death," I sighed. "Death is inevitable."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby snapped.

"It means," I shook my head. "That Death takes no sides. He is the most neutral of them all. He only comes to mop up after them. He's only interested in the balance of life. He is what he is."

"That is very odd," Bobby observed.

"So is Death," I nodded.

"How do you know so much?" Dean asked.

I smiled at him. "Because it's my job to know."

"That's not an answer," Dean growled.

"Well," I hopped off the table and pulled the warm pie out of the oven. "That's the only answer that you're going to get."

I left them with the pie and headed for the front door. I opened it before the knock sounded. I stared at Ellen and Jo. Ellen frowned as she stared at me.

"Kelsey?" she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to not kill people," I smiled.

"Uh huh," Ellen nodded.

"Jo," I said to her. "Go in the kitchen and save some food and apple pie for your mom, before Bobby and Dean eat everything."

Jo laughed and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Good question," I replied.

"What happened with those two?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You can go work on Dean," I told her. "I'll go locate Sam and see if I can kick some sense into him."

"Don't you mean knock?" Ellen tried to suppress her grin.

"Oh," I shook my head. "If I knocked Ellen, I'd probably knock his head clean off. But before that I better kick it from where he stuck it." I left to the sound of her laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I traveled to the nearby cemetery and perched on the first headstone I could find. I reached for the phone before it started ringing.

"I'm fine Dean," I answered.

"Ok," Dean sounded as though he was frowning.

"Seriously," I replied. "There are some things that I need to check on. I'll get back to you."

"Don't take too long," he ordered.

"I'll always be in calling distance," I told him.

I disconnected the call and sighed heavily. I sensed the presence behind me and I faced a worried looking Joshua.

"The Winchesters encountered War," I told him.

"I know," Joshua nodded. "There apparently is something else that is going on."

"Of course there is," I agreed. "But Lucifer is out, it's only a matter of time before he tries to get them under his control."

"They'll follow willingly?" Joshua stared at me pointedly.

"They like mayhem," I shrugged.

"What about Death?" he asked.

"Good question," I smiled. "That's a very good question."

Joshua perched on the tombstone next to mine. He looked around the cemetery and frowned.

"I don't get your liking for these places," he murmured.

"Why do you like trees?" I asked.

Joshua arched a brow at me but smiled. "Trees are good friends."

"I've buried some good friends," I explained. "I've never been able to visit them."

"You could," Joshua smiled.

"Not yet," I shook my head. "Now, you're afraid."

"I'm concerned about you Kelsey," Joshua exhaled heavily.

I studied his wizened face. Joshua had long been the one who spoke closely with the Father. He was the one who walked often with Him and always knew where He was. Joshua also liked telling us what was expected of us. But, lately he had become more withdrawn. I felt the changes in him over the years. I suppose it was because of the growing dissension among the angels in Heaven that was getting to him.

"There's no need for concern," I smiled. "I'm just going to kick some sense into the Winchester brothers."

"They have separated," he nodded.

"Yes," I scowled.

"Sam is not out of danger," Joshua intoned gravely.

"I know that Joshua," I sighed. "Except that Castiel threw a wrench into everything by cloaking them completely."  
>"He was hiding them from Lucifer and the other angels," Joshua mused.<p>

I stared at Joshua for a moment and then shook my head. Castiel was a good soldier but to give him this opportunity might not be a good idea.

"Castiel's not ready for this burden, Joshua," I leapt to my feet.

"He will be," Joshua countered.

"He was never designed for that," I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter," Joshua smiled. "You know that as well as I do."

"It sucks," I hissed.

"Yes," Joshua agreed. "Do you know where Sam is?"

I shrugged. "I'll locate him."  
>Joshua nodded as he rose from his perch. He stared at the sky for a moment and then smiled at me.<p>

"By the way," his grin widened. "The others can't locate you either."

I arched a brow at that. "How?"

"Your cloak has become fully active," he laughed.

I shook my head as he left. I reached into my pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Kelsey," he answered.

"Uh huh," I confirmed.

"I know that you're going to be mad at me," Sam said.

I zeroed in on his location and appeared behind him.

"Now why would I be that Sam?" I asked quietly as I snapped the phone shut.

Sam spun around and goggled at me. "Kelsey?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Now what fool notion have you got in that head of yours?"

Sam sighed and sat heavily on the bed. I glanced around and saw that it was a motel room. I perched on the nearest chair.

"It's better this way," Sam said. "Even Dean agrees with me."  
>I closed my eyes and counted in ancient Sumerian. It took a while to remember the numbers that they had used.<p>

"Of course Dean agrees with you," I snapped. "The two of you have the same foolish thoughts in your head. Only his are compounded by the fact that he feels betrayed by you."

"I didn't mean to," Sam shook his head. "I have to deal with this. Our relationship isn't the same as it was."  
>I glared at Sam for a few minutes. He had his head lowered and looked troubled. I knew that he was burdened with regret. There was no other way around it, but he had to face facts. He and his brother couldn't afford to be separated.<p>

"The two of you know that you are stronger together than apart," I said evenly.

"Not like this," Sam shook his head. "We were faced with War, and he…"

"Just because you got cleaned of the physical drug, doesn't mean that the physiological need goes away," I hissed.

"How do you know how addicts are?" Sam grinned.

"You forget those nuns I used to hang with," I winked at him. "They dealt with their share."

"So, once a junkie always a junkie?" Sam chuckled.

"Not necessarily," I disagreed. "It is possible to beat it. But you have to have the desire to never go back to that dependency again."  
>"You know something," Sam fixed me with a hard stare.<p>

"I know lots of things," I murmured. "But I also know that separating from your brother is not a good idea."  
>"Why is that?" Sam growled.<p>

"Oh gee, let me think…hmmm," I tapped my chin. "There's Michael and the other yahoos trying to leverage Dean into becoming a vessel so that Dean can have a _throw – down_ with Lucifer. Then of course there's Lucifer, who wants to make absolutely certain that Michael doesn't get the vessel that could defeat him and put him back in the cage."

I stared at Sam for a moment and he looked at me aghast.

"Do you think that maybe your brother needs you as much as you refuse to accept that you need him?" I asked quietly.

"You're not having this conversation with Dean," Sam huffed.

"Dean's not the one who runs away," I told him.

Sam sat up straighter. He closed his eyes for a moment and I hoped that he was thinking back to all his choices.

"Dean's very angry with me," Sam said.

"Yes," I nodded. "He is very angry. He's entitled to be that angry."

"I don't know how to fix it," Sam sighed.

"There are some things that saying you're sorry cannot fix," I agreed. "However, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try."

"In other words get my butt back to my brother," Sam chuckled.

"No," I shook my head. "That's not going to solve anything. Let Dean come to you in his own time."  
>"You think that he will?" Sam sighed.<p>

"Yes," I nodded. "Your brother loves you. No matter what you do, he will always love you. That's the problem."

"I know that he will always love me," Sam muttered.

"Exactly," I sighed. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Take some time," Sam nodded. "I'm no good to Dean like this."  
>"No," I agreed. "You're not good to anyone like this. You need to get your head back on straight. In the meantime, your brother is going to have to continue the fight without you. But there are ways for him to be helped."<br>Sam's face creased into a frown. I grinned at him and he groaned at me.

"Please don't kill my brother," Sam pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled. "I would never kill Dean."

"Don't maim him either," Sam added.

"Huh, absolutely no fun," I grumbled.

A smile tugged at Sam's lips and his eyes twinkled with amusement. It was at that moment that I believed that Sam would find his way back.

"I'm going to get a job," Sam nodded. "I believe that if I avoid hunting for a bit, then I should be able to get my head back together and Dean and I will be able to hunt again."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," I told him. "Now, I believe that you should remain safe until both you and your brother feel it's time to get back together."

"You have hope," Sam smiled sadly.

"I'm an angel Sam," I grinned widely. "I always have hope. It's how I was made."

Sam laughed as I made a face at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I left Sam alone in the motel. I wasn't comfortable doing that, but I also recognized that this was his journey and I couldn't interfere. I traveled quickly back to Bobby's and found him outside with a slice of pie. I shook my head.

"Trying to hide the pie?" I asked.

"Damn Kelsey," Bobby hissed. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that. Where were you?"

"With Sam," I answered.

Bobby fixed with a level stare. "Is he all right?"

"No," I shook my head. "But he needs this time alone."  
>"Is that wise?" Bobby's eyes saw far too much.<p>

"For now," I nodded.

Bobby grunted as he continued eating the pie. I stretched my senses and felt Dean's presence in the room with Ellen and Jo. I also picked up Rufus and a smile tugged on my face.

"What did Rufus do?" I asked.

Bobby muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry," I leaned toward him. "I didn't quite catch that part."  
>"Smartass," Bobby hissed. "Rufus is trying to find out if I can get a powered wheelchair with armaments."<br>I threw my head back and laughed. That would be Rufus' solution. See a problem and figure out how to work it to an advantage.

"Damn idiot won't let me wallow in peace," Bobby continued.

I chortled at Bobby's reaction.

The sound of footsteps echoed outside and Rufus appeared around the corner.

"I thought heard the sound of tiny bells," he said.

I glanced up at him and frowned. "Tiny bells?"

"That's what your laugh sounds like, the chime of tiny bells," he explained.

"Hmm," I mused. "Are you telling me that I have a horrid laugh?"

"No," Bobby shook his head. "But that's probably your angelic nature coming out there."

I shrugged.

"So," Rufus leaned against one of the cars near us. "Bobby still trying to wallow?"

"Look," Bobby snapped. "I'll deal with it in my way, and you deal with it in yours."

"It's not the end of the line Bobby," Rufus huffed.

"I can't go chasing nothing like this?" Bobby spat.

"Well you ain't been chasing nothing in years," Rufus argued. "In fact, you do most of your chasing in a book."

I shook my head and recalled that they had been friends for many years. They tended to be rather gruff with each other, but underneath there was genuine affection.

"I do more than research," Bobby countered.

"Oh yeah," Rufus nodded. "You answer the phone."

"And pretend to be the boss of all you idiots who flash badges," Bobby grumbled.

I continued staring at the both of them. Bobby's expression reflected his frustration with Rufus and Rufus' appeared determined.

"Exactly," Rufus shrugged. "So that means that you can do all that without getting your ass in a twist because you're in a chair."

I arched my eyebrows at that statement, while Bobby scowled.

"Rufus," he growled.

"I know," Rufus shook his head. "You want to wallow. You want to feel sorry for yourself. Hell, I'd let you. But we can't afford that right now. It's all hands and you know it. We couldn't stop the gate from being opened, but we sure as hell can slam it shut."

Bobby glared at me for a moment and I smiled at him.

"He's got a good point," I said quietly.

"You two are not helping," Bobby muttered.

"Yeah," Rufus nodded. "We should probably be holding your funeral about now. Getting someone to change your diapers until we can put you in the ground."

"Like hell," Bobby snapped. "I am going to be salted and burned like all hunters."  
>"And your point?" Rufus grinned.<p>

"Get out of here Rufus," Bobby grumbled. "There must be something that you can go bother instead of me."

Rufus continued grinning as he walked back into the house.

"He has a point," I murmured.

"You would side with him," Bobby scowled.

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"You know, I can't figure out why I didn't shoot his ass all those years ago," Bobby shook his head.

"Because he saved your life?" I offered.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at me and I blew him a kiss. He turned the chair in the direction of the house. I walked behind him and noted that a new ramp had been put in.

"When did that get here?" I asked.

"Dean," Bobby grunted. "He's been putting stuff together to make the house more comfortable."

"And?" I pressed.

"Ellen cleaned it," Bobby shuddered. "Give that woman an inch and she takes the whole Mississippi delta with her."

"But we're nowhere near…" I stopped.

Bobby glanced back at me. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "I'm not certain. But I think that Lucifer is searching."  
>"How can you tell?" Bobby asked.<p>

"I can sense it," I shook my head. "It's a connection that all angels share."  
>Bobby turned his chair to face me and wore a concerned expression on his face. He leaned forward and I noted that the door swung open and the others joined him on the porch.<p>

"Ok," Dean spoke quietly. "Well, we're going to head out in our different directions. Bobby got a call on a case. So I'm headed there."

"Will be in touch," Ellen said as she walked with Jo away from the house.

Rufus stood leaning against the doorjamb. He studied Bobby for a moment and then looked at me.

"He can call you any time," he said.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Don't wait on an invitation," Rufus said. "And don't let that chair stop you from kicking him soundly."  
>"Never encourage her," Bobby muttered.<p>

"Oh," Rufus chuckled. "I think that I just may."  
>Rufus headed towards his truck and followed the dust trail of Ellen and Jo. I stared at Dean for a moment and he smiled at me.<p>

"Don't worry Kelsey," he said.

"At some point you're going to have to forgive your brother," I murmured.

"Maybe," Dean shrugged.

Dean headed for the Impala. I watched as he drove away.

Bobby cleared his throat and headed inside. I closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint Lucifer's location. There didn't seem to be a focal point, but then there were a lot of demons paying attention all of a sudden. I sat on the steps and stretched my senses into Hell. I waited patiently for the summons to work as I hoped that Lothos would still be on my side.

I sat still as I felt the shimmer in the air. Lothos appeared in his usual form and I smiled at him.

"Please tell me that you can make me look human?" he grinned.

"Yeah," I nodded as I grasped his arm and he took on the shape of a young man.

I stared at him for a moment and laughed. "Okay," I said. "You're obviously looking at fashion magazines."

Lothos shrugged. "I wasn't sure you'd survived."

"I see you returned to Hell," I told him.

"It seemed the safest thing to do," he replied. "So, what gives?"

"Chaos," I answered.

He took a seat next to me. "I heard about what happened to Bobby."

I frowned at him.

"Come on, you know that grapevine and the newsletter still has to go on," Lothos grinned.

"The newsletter is still up and running?" I asked.

"I had to do something," he shrugged.

"Well," I sighed. "I have been a bit busy."

"A bit," Lothos agreed.

"Where's Lucifer hiding?" I asked.

"He doesn't stay in one place very long," Lothos grimaced.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Not everyone's glad that he's out," Lothos explained.

I smiled at him for a moment and then heard the door open. Bobby wheeled out of the door and stared at Lothos.

"Kelsey," Bobby said quietly. "Who is the hell is this?"

"How appropriate," Lothos grinned at him.

I slapped Lothos upside his head.

"Hey, that hurts," he grumbled.

"Precisely," I snapped at him.

"Kelsey?" Bobby frowned.

"He's not an angel," I assured him.

"I figured that part," Bobby's frown deepened. "You're on friendly terms with a demon?"

"Well," Lothos' grin widened. "I'm not exactly a demon."

Bobby's eyebrow shot up.

"He's a something," I answered.

"Meaning don't ask and you won't tell," Bobby surmised.

"Something like that," I agreed.

"Kelsey," Bobby shook his head. "Sometimes I do worry about you."

"I know," I nodded. "Now, for your own safety…"

Bobby nodded and returned inside the house. I stared at Lothos and he merely shook his head. I knew I wasn't going to like what I heard next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I leaned back on my elbows and crossed my ankles. Lothos mimicked my actions and I waited.

"Lucifer has those who aren't happy that he's back," Lothos began quietly.

"I've always known that," I replied.

"There are several factions that want him gone," Lothos explained.

"They're going to side with the angels?" I scowled at him.

"Of course not," Lothos shrugged. "The angels were the ones who allowed this thing to happen."

I looked at Lothos and was confused as to whether to be shocked or amused. There were those who were in Hell, who would have caught what I had missed. What I hadn't wanted to see.

"Lothos," I sighed. "We've known each other a long time."

"We've kept each other's secrets," he agreed.

"Who is angling for Lucifer's throne?" I asked.

"There's one," he looked at me pointedly.

"He's hiding up here," I frowned.

"Yep," Lothos nodded.

I wasn't pleased at that bit of news but then Lucifer was always a polarizing effect. I only hoped that Castiel's protection continued to shield Sam from him. Lothos studied me for a moment.

"You're worried," he said.

"Of course I'm worried," I bit out evenly.

"No," Lothos turned to me. "I mean more than usual."

I looked at him. "Lucifer is a big deal," I said.

"You have a new scar," he touched my neck. "Lucifer?"

"Yep," I nodded. "He's wearing a few new ones as well."

"He's stronger than you are?" Lothos frowned.

"Nope," I shook my head. "He fights more dirty."  
>Lothos' eyebrows shot up at that statement.<p>

"It's true," I scowled at him.

"I don't remember that," Lothos chuckled. "I remember how you battled the others when Hell was formed. There was nothing clean about the way you took out others."

"Evisceration is always a good idea," I murmured.

"There's the bloodthirsty angel I know," Lothos grinned.

I shoved him off the steps and he erupted in laughter. I stared at Lothos in amazement. I rarely heard him laugh and it was surprising.

"What is next for you?" I asked.

"Uh…" he shrugged. "Stay out of the way for a while. See if I can learn some more stuff and get word to you."

I handed him a phone. He took it and grinned, then, he vanished.

I stayed for a few more moments and then rose to face Bobby. I found him in the study behind his desk staring at a book. I perched on the top of a chair and waited for him.

"Who is that?" Bobby asked without looking up.

"I can't tell you Bobby," I sighed.

"Because it's too dangerous for me to know?" he looked up at me.

"Bobby," I shook my head. "I'm an angel. I'm a very unusual angel. I serve the Father in the way that I was made to serve."

"But," Bobby interjected.

"But, I have certain leeway and latitude that would be difficult to explain," I smiled.

"How difficult?" Bobby questioned.

"You'd sleep even less than you do now," I replied.

Bobby exhaled sharply. He closed the book and stared at me for a while.

"Can he be trusted?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "He has remained loyal. Even when he has to act otherwise."

"It's the name of the game," Bobby nodded. "Can he tell us where Lucifer is?"

"No," I shook my head. "There is only one who would tell us for certain. But I don't think we want to ask him."

"Uh huh," Bobby nodded. "So, Dean's out hunting and Sam's hiding."  
>"Let him be," I said quietly.<p>

"You're in agreement with this?" Bobby slammed his hand on the desk. "That boy is a hunter just like the rest of us!"

"True," I agreed. "But he's also had to deal with much more. He's consumed by his guilt. By the various things that are churning within him."

"We've all got darkness within us," Bobby grated. "There are things that we've done that…"

I remained silent. I knew that Bobby was recalling all the things that he had done in his time as a hunter. These were what kept him awake at nights. The knowledge that there were things that truly went bump in the night. That there were monsters to be feared and that not every time the hunter was able to slay the big bad wolf to save the victim.

"There are a thousand ways to beat yourself up," I whispered.

"How do you deal with it?" Bobby asked with tears in his eyes. "How do you cope?"

I shook my head for a moment and then leapt off the chair and walked to where he sat. I placed my hands on his face and gently stroked his cheek.

"At the core of my being is the faith that the Father knows what is best," I said. "I'm not saying that there are times when I don't wonder at the wisdom of the chaos that is around us. But I cope by doing what I'm supposed to do."

"And what is that Kelsey?" Bobby choked.

"Love everyone I can and guide those who will listen," I replied.

Bobby's head snapped up and he studied me for a moment. He pulled away from me and continued staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"The angels aren't loving us, because they allowed Lucifer out of his cage," Bobby spat.

"Lucifer was always supposed to be let out," I shook my head.

"What?" Bobby rubbed his jaw. "When he was supposed to be let out?"

"Well," I shrugged. "We were never told exactly."  
>"Exactly what happened when God vanished?" Bobby's voice hardened.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Bobby insisted.

I walked to the windowsill and stared out at the yard. I sighed heavily.

"I was given specific orders," I said. "I've told you this before. I was told to leave Heaven and go into Hell."

"The thinking for that?" Bobby prodded.

"I don't know," I smiled ruefully. "I never questioned the orders. You don't question the Father."

"Well, why not?" Bobby's voice reflected his curiosity.

"It's not in our design to question," I answered. "Remember that we were created to worship and obey."

"Humans aren't that way," Bobby mused.

"No," I shook my head. "Humans aren't like that at all. I suspect that the Father wanted to see what would happen if His creations decided to figure things out without His help."

"That doesn't sound very smart Kelsey," Bobby shook his head.

"All that matters is the picture at the end," I smiled. "It doesn't matter how it gets there, but if it is earned then it will be prized and treasured."  
>"So you're telling me, that we're just expected to figure things out?" Bobby huffed.<p>

"Yes," I nodded. "I know that you think that it's unfair, but there is a reasoning behind it. A reasoning that we cannot fathom for we are not the Father."

"And the Angels?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "It could be as simple as being tired. We were created to obey but there are no orders."

"And the inmates took over the asylum," Bobby grunted. "So we've got Lucifer on the loose. Dean hunting alone with Sam M.I.A. and absolutely no clue as to how to fight both demons and angels at the same time."  
>"Something like that," I agreed.<p>

"This whole things sucks," Bobby shook his head. "All right, leave me for a bit, let me go see if I can spot other signs that we can prevent the world from ending."

I watched as he rolled away from me. He was trying to be brave and it was difficult for Bobby to make the adjustment. It was one thing to be at home out of choice and another thing entirely to be forced to.

I stilled as I sensed Castiel hovering nearby. I stared outside and traveled to where he waited.

"Castiel?" I spoke quietly.

"I'm not sure what to do," he said.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I've been trying to figure out where the Father is," he appeared confused. "I'm just not having much luck."

I laughed at him. "Castiel," I shook my head. "Of course you're not having much luck."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"The Father will be found when He wants to be," I shrugged. "Don't you think that the others have been searching for Him?"

"You don't seem to be disturbed by this," Castiel sighed.

"I never am," I told him.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked.

I smiled at him. "There are things that you will never be able to understand because you are too young."  
>"So what do you think that I should do?" Castiel sighed.<p>

"You could go help Dean for a bit," I suggested. "He may be able to help you to do what you're thinking."

Castiel scowled at me. "I don't…"  
>I held up my hand to stop him. "I know what you want to do. I say go for it, but make certain that you, uh, take help with you."<p>

"You believe that Dean will assist me," Castiel nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned.

Castiel rubbed his jaw, as he seemed to ponder his options. He then glanced at me and vanished. I was caught between cursing and laughing. Then I felt it. The summons again, this time I swore so eloquently that I was certain that Bobby would blush if he heard me. I became light and traveled to where I was being called. I glared at Joshua for a moment and then waited.

"You need to not be so upset," Joshua said as he tended to a young plant.

"Is there a reason that you called me to your garden?" I demanded.

"Why did Castiel take Dean's amulet?" Joshua questioned.

I laughed at him. "To find the Father of course."

Joshua stared at me for a moment and then sighed. "It won't work."  
>"I know," I replied.<p>

Joshua put his pruning shears down and faced me. I stared at him as I waited for him to speak. He sighed heavily.

"Child," he murmured.

"I find that amusing coming from you," I sniped.

"Watch it," he warned.

"We're the same age, remember?" I pointed out.

"Yet the Father speaks to me," he said.

"Because He ordered me to Hell," I shrugged. "Though why it happened is beyond me. It's not like I actually contained Lucifer."

"Oh but you did," Joshua countered.

I glowered at him.

Joshua sat on a bench nearby and I stared around at the garden for a moment. It resembled the copse of trees where I was often summoned. I studied him for a moment.

"Oh that's sneaky Joshua," I snapped.

"What is?" he looked at me innocently.

"All this time, you've been dragging me into Heaven?" I shrieked.

"Well," he shrugged. "It seemed the best place to keep you at times."

"You could have let me know," I shook my head.

"True," he nodded. "But sometimes it was safer to have you here than below. Sometimes definitely safer than in Hell."

I shook my head and threw myself down on the other bench. I stared around me and then looked at him. He was watching me closely.

"I'm all right," I muttered.

"No," he shook his head. "You my child are quite far from it. But you do make it interesting."  
>"So where is Lucifer?" I questioned.<p>

"That's a very good question my dear," he sighed. "That's a very good question."

And that meant that there was no way he was ever going to tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had my back against a tree in Joshua's garden and kept my eyes closed. Joshua had returned to his gardening. Everyone needed something, even angels. I tensed as I felt a pull on me. I frowned as I stared at Joshua. He shook his head and looked at me solemnly.

"You'd better go now," he said.

I nodded in agreement and traveled to where I felt the pull.

I appeared in front of Bobby who was irate about something. I arched my eyebrows at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Where you been?" he demanded.

"I was summoned," I shrugged.

"What do they want with you?" he asked.

"I really don't know," I replied truthfully.

"That doesn't help much," Bobby said morosely.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Bobby sighed as he wheeled his chair away from the desk. He glared at his reflection in the window for a moment.

"I can't kick his ass," Bobby spat.

"Whose?" I asked.

"Sam's," he replied.

I arched a questioning brow. Bobby heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"There are some signs of demonic activity near where he is holed up," Bobby began quietly. "He thinks that a hunter should check it out."

"Oh," I murmured.

"Oh?" Bobby's head snapped up and the veins in his forehead bulged. "Is that all you can say is 'oh?'"

"Bobby," I shook my head. "It's dangerous for him."

"Like hell," Bobby snarled.

"It is," I shook my head.

"Listen to me Kelsey," Bobby glared at me. "I have known that boy since he was a baby. I have seen him through a lot of things, and believe me that what is dangerous is for him to deny what he is."

"What is he?" I asked.

Bobby goggled at me as though he didn't know who I was. I could see the flush rising in his face as he looked as though he wanted to hit something very hard.

"A hunter," Bobby spat. "He's a hunter. He was born a hunter and he was raised a hunter. And he's a damned good hunter."

"That may be the case Bobby," I sighed. "But Sam has run from what he is all his life. He's been afraid of what he is and underneath that he has been extremely angry because he's afraid."

"Do you think that he'll succumb again?" Bobby was bordering on belligerence.

"No," I replied quietly. "I believe that Sam will be strong enough to overcome the temptations before him. I believe that Sam is an extremely strong person and he always has been. But my belief isn't enough Bobby, and neither is yours."

He opened his mouth and shut it several times, as though he were discarding arguments as they occurred to him.

I perched atop a chair and waited for Bobby's brain to decide what his next plan of attack would be.

"I guess I'll go see if anyone else is in the area," Bobby muttered.

"Is that wise?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Bobby scowled.

"Sending hunters that know Sam?" I questioned.

"Sweetheart, almost every hunter in the country knows John Winchester's sons," Bobby sighed. "Most of them either worked with John or Dean or both Sam and Dean."

I nodded in agreement. "But will they leave him alone?"  
>"That's not my call Kelsey," Bobby replied. "That is nowhere near my call."<p>

I remained silent as Bobby called the hunters he knew. He found three of them but I was apprehensive as they were men who were friends with John. They wouldn't leave Sam out of it. I knew that. I knew those men. They were as hard as John was and they believed that everyone should join the fight. Sam didn't believe that as he firmly blamed himself for Lucifer's escape from the cage.

I felt a slight disturbance and glanced up at the wall. I stared at Bobby for a moment and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to go," I shook my head.

"Who's calling you this time?" he demanded.

I frowned for a moment. "I'm not sure," I replied. "But I will go."  
>"Be very careful Kelsey," Bobby warned.<p>

"I always am," I grinned as I disappeared from his view.

I traveled to a wooded area outside of a town. It felt like it was the mid-west but I wasn't certain. I looked around carefully for who had summoned me.

"Well," a voice said behind me.

I turned and found Lucifer standing there. He smiled at me and I shuddered.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Oh come now," Lucifer's smile widened. "That's no way to greet me."

"Hmm," I nodded. "You're right."  
>I pulled my weapon out and pointed it at him.<p>

"That's not very nice," Lucifer intoned.

"Stow the crap," I snapped. "I know you remember. I know what you're up to and frankly I think that you should go back into the cage."

"I won't go back," Lucifer grinned.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want Sam," Lucifer narrowed his gaze at me.

"Not happening," I shook my head.

"I've already found him," Lucifer smiled.

"Liar," I retorted.

"Oh?" Lucifer shook his head. "I entered his dreams."  
>"That's a really neat trick," I tapped my chin with my free hand. "Hmmm… oh yeah, any angel can do that one."<p>

"There's no need for hostility," Lucifer spread his hands.

"Of course there is," I argued. "You want to throw a temper tantrum that will destroy the planet and I want to kick you all the way to outer edges of the Universe. So you see, we're really on opposite sides without any hope of a peaceful solution."  
>"I thought that we were supposed to be about love and peace," Lucifer countered.<p>

"Uh," I shrugged. "I guess I must have not got that memo. I need to take it up with my secretary. Perhaps it was put in the shredder instead of being read."  
>He sat on a stone nearby as I maintained a visual on him. He shook his head and then laughed.<p>

"Ah," he said. "You really don't trust me."

"I've never trusted you."

"That's true," he nodded. "I wonder if Michael knows that you're this stubborn."

I arched my brow at him. "Michael is the one who saved you because he loved you."

"You think that he saved me?" Lucifer grinned.

"You really think that you can beat me?" I demanded.

He studied me for a moment and then shrugged.

"That point is moot," he said. "Now, where is Sam?"

I laughed at him. "Good luck trying to find us," I taunted as I quickly vanished.

I traveled to the city of Philadelphia as quickly as I could and waited. I knew why Lucifer had lured me to that spot, but he really should have paid closer attention. I located the portal that led into Hell and quickly disappeared inside it. I kept myself hidden from the others as I saw them rallying to different staging areas. I shed my appearance and then reformed within the sulfur, using it to clean all signs of the trace that Lucifer had attempted to place on me. I moved swiftly to my office and saw that it had been ransacked. I wasn't overly surprised, as Lothos had intimated that he had been hiding.

I waited for the commotion to sound as Lucifer descended into Hell and appeared quickly outside. I sensed the Impala was near and appeared in the back seat. Dean glanced into the rearview mirror and slammed on the brakes.

"Damn it Kelsey!" he swore.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How is it that you can find me?" he demanded.

"I know the car," I shrugged. "So, going for Sam?"  
>Dean glowered at me. "Get in the front seat."<p>

"But that's Sam's seat," I insisted.

"Get in the front seat Kelsey," he growled.

"All right, all right," I huffed as I climbed from the back to the front. It felt odd to be in the front with Dean driving.

"Next time call me before you pop in," he said.

"Yes sir," I agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We drove for a while in silence and then Dean pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the engine and turned to me. I faced him and in turn.

"What gives?" he asked.

"What gives?" I repeated.

Dean scowled at me and I laughed at him.

"All right," he nodded. "You're here to bug me about forgiving him aren't you?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I know that you will forgive him… eventually."

Dean stared at him. "You think so?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He's your brother."

Dean stared out of the windshield. "By the way, we trapped Raphael."

"Who are we?" I asked.

"Castiel was there with me," Dean explained.

"Oh dear," I sighed. "How did that confrontation go?"

"Not well," Dean shook his head. "But I did have some fun with him. I tried to get him laid…" Dean looked at me and stopped.

I arched an eyebrow at him. I glanced out of the windshield and then returned my gaze to him.

"You did what?" I said hoarsely.

"It didn't work," Dean squirmed a bit.

"Oh good grief," I sighed. "What did you do? Take him to a pro?"

"Well yeah," Dean's face reddened slightly.

"Castiel's an angel," I said quietly. "He's not human. He's not going to have the kind of carnal urges that you have."  
>"You don't seem to have any carnal urges," Dean murmured. "Even for that brief period of time when you became human, with a belly button and all."<p>

"I was traumatized," I huffed. "I wish you'd get over the belly button thing."

Dean chuckled and then he started laughing until he couldn't catch his breath.

"Oh, Kelsey, that moment when you screamed because of your belly button and we all came running into the room," Dean shook his head. "It was so funny."

"I don't see what was so funny about it," I fumed.

"Your shirt was over your head and everything could be seen," Dean chuckled.

"Your father looked like he was about to have a stroke," I muttered.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"So, still not backing down?" I asked.

"Nope," Dean said stubbornly.

"You get more mule – headed the older you get," I shot at him.

Dean glared at me for a moment. "Kelsey, you know what I went through for him."

"Yes," I agreed. "And you know that he needs you more than he'll ever admit."  
>"Why is that?" Dean demanded.<p>

"Because somewhere deep inside your brother doesn't think that he deserves to be loved," I sighed.

"That's crap," Dean huffed.

"Is it?" I pressed.

Dean leaned back in the seat and stared out the windshield. He was not in agreement with the parting from Sam but he was stubbornly following it, regardless of anything that I could say to him. I understood Bobby's desire to kick them. I found myself wanting to do the very same thing.

"I suppose that you will have to continue the way you have been," I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means that if you're going to be that stubborn about it, then there's nothing that I can do but allow you to be stubborn about it," I snapped.

I vanished from the car and ignored his calls to return.

I traveled to another location and stayed perfectly still. I was confused as to what to do next. It wasn't as though I could reach into either one of them and shake some sense into them. Although there was a huge part of me that earnestly wished, I could. I really did wish that I could just knock them on the head and they would see the truth. I keep going back to the old argument that Free Will was a very bad idea.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and flipped open the phone and saw that it was Sam calling me.

"Yes Sam?" I answered.

"Kelsey," he whispered hoarsely.

He sounded afraid and I immediately took myself to where he was. He turned around and I saw that there were tears in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and silently vowed that I would kick Lucifer the next time I saw him.

"I'm here," I said.

Sam wrapped me in a huge hug and didn't let go. I was grateful that I couldn't be crushed, for he certainly would have broken some ribs with the strength of the hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lucifer," Sam shook his head. "He was here."

"He found you in your dreams," I nodded.

"Yes," Sam stared at me. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" I asked.

"That I'm Lucifer's vessel," Sam stated.

I blanched at that. Leave it to that reprobate to tell Sam that uncomfortable news.

"I'm evil," Sam whispered.

"No you're not," I shook my head. "And don't listen to what that liar has to say."

"You think that I'll fold to him," Sam's eyes reflected his terror.

"No," I shook my head. "You're as stubborn as your brother. And truthfully, this separation works in Lucifer's favor."

"How so?" Sam released his death grip on me.

I stared at him and wondered just how much I should tell him. Then decided that if Lucifer told him, then I should probably tell him the rest.

"Remember that vessels are according to bloodlines?" I said.

"Yes," Dean nodded.

"Well," I inhaled deeply. "The Winchester bloodline is the vessel of Michael."  
>"The archangel," Sam nodded.<p>

"Exactly," I agreed. "Because Lucifer rebelled, there is no real bloodline from which he can get a vessel."  
>Sam's brow furrowed.<p>

"So," I exhaled sharply. "What he did was to corrupt the bloodlines of vessels so that he could get one."

"I don't follow," Sam shook his head.

"In other words Sam," I shook my head. "Azazel went after your mother because he sensed John. He knew that John was a vessel and as his wife she would be the bearer of the next vessel."

"So," Sam's jaw clenched. "He basically corrupted me so that I could house him, knowing that Michael's vessel would be from the same line."

"Something like that," I nodded.

"So I'm not evil," Sam sighed.

"Nope," I smiled at him. "But, that doesn't stop you from being stupid."  
>Sam glared at me.<p>

"You know both of you keep glaring at me as though I'm wrong," I muttered.

"Both of us?" Sam said.

"Yep," I nodded. "So what happened with the hunt?"

Sam refused to look at me and I felt a shiver of apprehension. I sighed heavily.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Let's just say that the demons have a big mouth," Sam huffed. "I don't think it's a good idea to run into other hunters."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "What did they do?"

"They tried to feed me demon blood," Sam shuddered. "I managed to spit it back at them."

"I see," I nodded.

I narrowed my gaze at him but could find no trace of the demon blood in his system.

"It's too dangerous for me to be hunting," Sam shook his head.

I arched my brow and then I began laughing. Sam stared at me with his mouth agape.

"Actually," I drew a deep breath. "You just proved that hunting isn't dangerous."

"Huh?" Sam frowned.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of what you did," I tapped his chest.

"I …" he frowned.

"You had demon blood shoved into your mouth and you didn't swallow," I said quietly. "You didn't bow to the pressure or the imagined craving that you had. You held firm to what you truly are."

"Huh," Sam exhaled.

"If it was easy to take you, Lucifer would have done it already," I said.

"But he needs me to say yes," Sam said pointedly.

"Does he?" I smiled quietly. "Does he truly?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stared at Sam as he tried to wrestle with the various facts that challenged his attempts at self – pity. I should have realized a long time ago that the human penchant for self – chastisement lay at the heart of their weakness and conversely it gave them great strength. Angels were not designed to contend with such dilemmas. We had no need to punish ourselves, yet, there were times when I found myself engaged in that all too human habit. I felt that at times it gave me insight into the people whose lives I watched every day.

I perched atop a chair as Sam slowly began to re – evaluate his situation. There was one stumbling block to his return to hunting though. It was his brother, Dean. Dean wasn't ready to forgive Sam and that worried me because without Dean, Sam was extremely vulnerable. He finally looked up at me and sighed heavily.

"You're saying that I should man up and get over myself," Sam chuckled.

"Pretty much," I nodded in agreement.

"Love you too Kelsey," he said with a sardonic twist to his mouth.

I stuck my tongue at him, which earned me a laugh.

I stared at the room for a moment and then I squared my shoulders. I knew what I was about to say wouldn't sit well with him.

"You have to tell Dean," I said quietly.

"I know," Sam nodded. "It's because we keep things from each other that stuff keeps going wrong."  
>I arched my brow at him.<p>

"What?" Sam's mouth quirked slightly. "At some point we do listen."

"Yeah, but you never quite follow," I retorted.

He flashed a disarming smile and I shook my head. No wonder women often lost their heads when faced with these two.

I felt the pull of a summons. I frowned and Sam caught my action.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I'm being called," I sighed. "Okay, I have to go. Keep your head clear and ignore anything that rat named Lucifer told you."

Sam shook his head.

"I mean it," I warned. "I'll find the shovel this time and use it."

"Yes Kelsey," Sam grinned.

I closed my eyes and traveled to where I was being summoned. I knew who called me and I decided that I was going to be prepared for them. I landed atop a large stone and glared at the others gathered.

"Ah," Zachariah smiled. "I'm glad you showed you up."

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Dean," Zachariah said. "He's gone to ground."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"I believe that you can locate him," Zachariah said.

I arched a brow in reply.

"You will locate him for us," he glowered.

I grinned at him. "Oh really now?"

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and looked up at Michael. "Do it," he said.

"Nope," I shrugged him off. "I will do no such thing."

"Lucifer has a vessel," Zachariah said.

"Nick can't survive much longer," I waved them off.

"How long before he finds Sam?" Michael whispered.

"Sam isn't going to tell him yes," I spat at him.

"Are you certain about that?" Zachariah grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at them. I looked at the cohort gathered and noticed Raphael sulking in a corner.

"What is his problem?" I indicated Raphael.

"Castiel and Dean locked him in a ring of holy fire," Michael explained. "Raphael is just a little upset."

"Oh," I shook my head. "He really does hate it when the little humans get the better of him."  
>"Castiel is not an issue," Raphael said dismissively.<p>

"Oh," I sighed. "I believe that he is."

"How is he an issue?" Zachariah sniffed.

"He was brought back," I snarled.

"Lucifer could have done it," Raphael said.

"Of all the things that he can do, the one he cannot is give life," I recited.

All of them stared at me for a moment. They shook their heads at me.

"We can bring them back," Raphael sneered.

"Only the humans," I countered. "You can't bring back angels."

Raphael growled at me.  
>"Enough," Michael said. "Dean must agree to what I ask of him. There is no other way now."<p>

I stared at Michael for a moment. "There was a moment in time when I would have done anything for you."

"But not now," he sighed.

"Not now," I confirmed.

"Why?" Michael grasped my arms and pulled me to him. "Why won't you?"

I stared up at him and then threw off his grip. "Why won't I?" I shook my head. "The question you should be asking is 'Why should I'?"

Michael's expression darkened.

"You have lost the right to ask anything of me," I said quietly. "You threw that away the moment that you went along with these idiots. We are supposed to protect them. Let them find things out for themselves. Guide them when they need guiding and love them regardless."  
>"They are imperfect," Michael hissed.<p>

"Yes," I agreed. "And that is part of what makes them so beautiful. That is part of what makes it worthwhile to love them. I won't give you Dean any more than I would give Lucifer Sam. You will have to kill me."  
>"Then we shall kill you," Michael said quietly.<p>

I stood perfectly still as I waited for the deathblow, but suddenly I was no longer there. I had decided that I wouldn't fight him. I looked around and saw that I was in another wooded area. I felt the rustle in the air and I spun around and saw nothing. I frowned but then felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to my knees and fought for breath.

"I will obey," I whispered.

Then the pain suddenly ceased and I was exhausted.

I lay perfectly still for a good while. I wasn't entirely certain how long I lay there. I felt the presence next to me but didn't raise my head. The hand gently pushed my hair from my face and picked me up. I didn't want to move.

"Put me down," I whispered hoarsely.

"No," he replied. "I won't put you down."

"How did you find me?" I asked as I stared at the person who had picked me up.

"I'm a prophet remember?" he chuckled.

"Chuck, put me down or I'll hurt you," I said.

"Can't do that," Chuck replied. "Bobby will kill me."

"Bobby?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "He's here with another guy."  
>"Rufus," I smiled.<p>

"That would be him," Chuck said as he continued carrying me.

I saw Rufus headed towards us and struggled to be put down. Rufus reached us quickly and pulled me out of Chuck's grasp. He stared at me for a moment and then cursed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Girl," Rufus shook his head. "What the hell have you got yourself into?"

"They want Dean," I said quietly. "They're willing to kill me to get him."  
>"Well that's just too damn bad," Rufus replied. "Thanks for the heads up Chuck. Now get your scrawny prophet ass back to your house where those angels can find you and not realize where she is."<p>

Chuck nodded as Rufus carried me to the van. Bobby was in the front passenger seat. He opened the door and took me from Rufus. I must confess that I felt shards of pain. My breathing was ragged.

"I hope that I didn't get a belly button," I muttered.

"I don't think that you did," Bobby rumbled. "But when we get back to the house, you're staying put for a while."  
>"Do Sam and Dean know what happened?" I asked.<p>

"Not yet," Rufus replied as he put the van in gear and drove in the direction of Bobby's. "But then since we're not entirely sure what happened…" he stopped.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'll be okay."

I felt Bobby's hand curl around my neck as he fitted me against his chest. I closed my eyes and kept extremely still. It didn't take long for us to reach Bobby's. I opened my eyes for a moment and immediately wished I had kept them shut. A very irate Dean jerked open the door and pulled me out of Bobby's grasp.

"She's not dead," Bobby growled.

"She could have been," Dean snapped.

"Shh," I soothed.

"Don't say a word," Dean gritted through clenched teeth.

I remained silent as I recognized the reaction. It almost felt like déjà vu. However, I knew that John wouldn't be there to do the screaming. I wasn't certain which was worse though. An irate John or an irate Dean.

Dean placed me on the couch and continued to look at me thunderously.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I shook my head. But the place seemed to be dancing a bit so I kept my head still.

"Oh really?" Rufus' voice sounded from across the room. "Because angel girl, there is no way that you didn't go a few rounds with a meat – grinder."  
>I scowled at him.<p>

"Give me a mirror," I continued scowling.

Dean walked out of the room and returned with a mirror that had been mounted on a wall in one of the back rooms. I stared at my reflection for a moment and remained silent. I glanced around the room and wondered how I was going to explain my condition to three very angry men.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My eyes returned to my reflection and I shuddered. I thought back to the moment that I was taken away. There had to be a time lapse that I was unaware of. I frowned as my brain sought to recall what had happened. I sensed the shimmer in the air and Castiel appeared.

"Kelsey," he breathed harshly.

"Castiel," I replied.

"What happened to her?" Dean demanded.

"She was in a fight with Michael," Castiel explained. "She wasn't actually fighting him though. He thought that she would fight him. But she didn't."

"Kelsey didn't fight?" Bobby scoffed. "That's not possible."

"Sure it is," Rufus argued. "If she's under orders she wouldn't be able to."

I should have guessed that Rufus would figure out the truth of the matter. What didn't make sense though, was the fact that I couldn't remember much of what happened.

"Castiel," I croaked. "How far did he go?"

Castiel shook his head. "They said that Michael nearly killed you. It was the intervention of other angels that prevented him from severing your head."

I stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Sever her head!" Dean roared.

"Calm down," I hushed him.

Dean exchanged glances with both Rufus and Bobby.

Bobby rolled his chair toward the cabinet and removed three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He tipped the amber liquid into the glass and swallowed it in one gulp. Rufus coughed as he and Dean mimicked Bobby.

"Damn Bobby, where's the good stuff?" Rufus demanded. "News like this deserves something stronger."

"Why would Michael want to kill you?" Dean fixed me with a hard glare.

"She wouldn't give you up," Castiel answered. "She refused to tell them where you were."

"Kelsey doesn't know how to find me," Dean shook his head.

"That's not entirely true," Castiel murmured.

I shot him a quelling look. Castiel glanced at the amulet in his pocket and I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I'm not the Father."

"But you were saved by Him," Castiel nodded.

"More than likely," I sighed. "It's the only explanation for my surviving and not remembering much of it."

"How hard did he hit her?" Dean asked.

"It was brutal," Castiel grimaced. "Even Raphael was trying to stop it."

I arched my brow at him.

"You weren't fighting back," Castiel informed me. "You were allowing him to beat you."

"See that's the part that frightens me," Bobby said quietly. "I don't care about your orders Kelsey."

"Castiel leave," I said.

"What?" he started.

"You need to leave now," I said. "Go to ground and keep moving."

He nodded as he left.

Dean leaned against the nearest wall while Rufus poured himself another drink. He showed the bottle to Dean who shook his head. I watched the muscle in Dean's jaw tic. I knew him well enough to see the anger boiling beneath the surface.

"Don't blame Michael," I said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean's voice resounded like a whip.

I sighed and shook my head. "They would have chosen who would do it. It's like Castiel said, they wanted me to fight and Michael would never expect me to wait for a deathblow."

"Then why did you?" Dean demanded.

"She is under orders," Rufus supplied. "It's that damned obedience thing."

"Or it was a test," Bobby intoned.

"A test?" Dean raged. "To see if she would die willingly at the hands of the others?"

"No," Bobby shook his head. "A test for them."

"That's just great," Dean snapped. "So what are we supposed to do? Keep her on some kind of lockdown so that they don't get her?"

"I don't think that's how it's going to work," Rufus said quietly.

I sat back in the chair and studied them as they glared at each other. I would have laughed if it didn't hurt as much as it did. I wanted to the leave but knew that I didn't have the energy to get far. Besides, in the mood that Dean was in, he'd probably lock in a ring of holy fire now that Castiel had so wisely told him how to trap an angel.

"How did Raphael get out?" Dean asked.

"One of the others," I replied.

"Were you ordered to die?" Dean demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "I was ordered not to fight. Rufus is right. It was a test. A test to see how far they would go."

"And you trusted that you were going to survive it?" Dean was aghast.

"Kelsey," Bobby cleared his throat. "What happens to you if everything goes south and we can't stop Lucifer?"

I stared at Bobby for a moment. "I will be put away," I said.

"Put away?" Dean scowled. "What does that mean?"

"I'll be locked in place by the Father," I sighed. "I won't be able to help anyone. I won't know anything."

"And why would the _**Father**_," Bobby snarled. "Do that?"

"Because I wouldn't be necessary any longer," I shrugged. "Besides, Lucifer has to get rid of me anyway if he expects to unleash all of Hell on the surface."

"So basically it's just you and Castiel against the freaking apocalypse," Dean huffed.

"No," I shook my head. "It's you and Castiel against it."

"Kelsey?" Rufus frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think that if she wasn't bound that I'd still be in the stupid chair," Bobby grated. "She's been muzzled."

"This is more than muzzling," Rufus shook his head. "She has a lot of bruises on her."

I remained quiet. There was nothing more for me to tell them. It would be for the best to get a semblance of order going so that I could heal.

"I need to take a bath," I said finally.

"Come on," Dean said as he crossed the room and picked me up.

I would have protested but I knew better. He walked into the downstairs room and placed me on the bed. I watched as he drew the bath and threw Epsom salts into the water. I heard the squeak of wheels as Bobby brought a bag into the room with him. I frowned at him.

"It's clothes," he said. "They're still practically new, and you haven't changed so they will fit."

"Protecting Dean's underwear I see," I smiled and then winced.

Dean came and placed me in the bathroom. Stripping off the clothes I wore and placed me in the warm water. I closed my eyes as I allowed the water to soothe me. I heard his sharp indrawn breath and waved him off.

"I'll be fine," I murmured.

"Uh huh," he grunted.

I listened as the footsteps receded and I lay there quietly. I didn't want to hear their discussions. I knew that things were taking a horrid turn and I knew that the others weren't finished. They had too much at stake. I felt the air shimmer and opened my eyes. Castiel stood before the bath and I looked at him.

"Is that going to help?" he asked.

I glared at him for a moment. "What is it?" I demanded.

"Why didn't you fight?" he queried.

"Not now Castiel," I sighed.

"Raphael says that the Father is dead," he said.

"He's not," I assured him.

"How do you know?" Castiel pressed.

"I'm still here," I told him. "Is there anyone but the Father who could have saved me without tangling with Michael?"

Castiel perched on the side of the tub and studied me for a moment. He shook his head and then his head snapped up. I glanced in the mirror and saw Dean scowling.

"Personal space," he murmured. "We've discussed this several times."

"I am not in your personal space," Castiel said.

"It was also a general thing," Dean sighed. "She needs to rest and to heal."

Castiel nodded absently. Dean leaned against the doorjamb and studied Castiel for a moment. He seemed to be pondering things over in his mind.

"You know that there is something that you could do," Dean mused.

Castiel's head perked up. I watched Dean with suspicion forming in my heart.

"What is that?" he asked.

"You could find something that we could use to kill Lucifer," Dean suggested.

"You want to kill Lucifer yourself?" Castiel frowned. "That is an insane plan Dean."

"Let's call it the backup plan incase we don't find the Father," Dean said.

"Oh," Castiel murmured. "It may indeed be good to have an alternative."

"Exactly," Dean clapped his hands together. "So, go find us a weapon."

Castiel nodded at once and then vanished.

I stayed still in the water and watched Dean with narrowed eyes. He stared at the spot from which Castiel vanished.

"Will those injuries heal?" he asked.

"I believe so," I replied.

"I want more than a 'I believe so'," Dean glared at me.

I sighed heavily. "Dean, things will work out."

"Why would they shelve you?" Dean asked quietly.

"Lucifer would kill me," I told him. "Or at least try his level best to kill me. It would be ugly."

"More ugly than a Michael and Lucifer fight?" Dean prompted.

"Pretty much yes," I conceded. "Lucifer would do more than kill me. He would seek to wipe every trace of my existence."

Dean rubbed his brow and nodded then left me to finish my bath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It isn't often that I am sidelined by injuries, and this time was worse than the others. I couldn't recall ever feeling such pain. I kept my eyes closed and then rose from the bath. I wrapped a towel around myself and then dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a top. I decided to forgo the shoes and padded out of the room.

I headed to the kitchen where I saw Bobby around the stove cooking sausages with Rufus and Dean sitting at the table cleaning guns. I chuckled and winced at them.

"Your ribs are bruised," Dean said as he looked up at me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, the size of the footprint across them would indicate that," Dean quipped.

Bobby turned around and glared at him.

I took a breath and shook my head. I saw that there were bags already packed.

"I'm staying here," I said quietly.

"Damn straight you are," Dean snapped. "I don't want you going where you aren't supposed to. Understand?"

"Do you think that she'll be safe here?" Bobby studied as he spoke.

"I think that they aren't going to go after her anymore," Rufus nodded. "Although, I think this time she should kick their ass."

I grinned at him and took a seat near the counter.

"I'm not as good a cook as you are," Bobby muttered. "But you won't starve."

"I don't need to eat," I smiled.

"Like hell you won't try," Bobby growled.

"I'm sure that angel constitution of yours protects you better than our feeble human ones," Rufus interjected.

"You're just a cranky old man," Bobby fired back.

"Hell yes," Rufus agreed. "Now, we got some hunting to do, so y'all man the phones."

Rufus stood and walked out the door. Dean sat at the table and shook his head.

"He's your friend right?" he said to Bobby.

"So it seems," Bobby nodded. "Take care."

"Yes," I agreed. "Just because they failed with me, doesn't mean that they won't try other means."

Dean looked at me pointedly. "Yeah, well I got a 16 hour drive ahead of me."

"I am sure that Castiel will be in touch with you," I told him.

"Oh no doubt," Dean grinned. "Take care."

I watched as he left and then turned my attention to Bobby. He merely gritted his teeth as he returned to the food.

"Now I understand why you usually make me cook," I murmured.

"Yeah, well keep your ass in that chair," Bobby grunted. "You need as much rest as possible."

"Bobby," I said quietly.

"Damn it girl," he spun to face me. "You don't get hurt often, but when you do it's always a bitch. Did you have to obey that order?"

I nodded glumly. "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this."

"Surely Michael is going to…" he trailed off.

I spun and found Azrael in the room. Bobby glared at him for a moment.

"I can't believe it," Azrael said quietly.

"You can't kill him," I told him.

"He had no right," Azrael growled.

"He did what he felt that he must," I shrugged and winced.

Azrael crossed the room and placed his hands on me. I felt the burning light shoot straight through me and then the pain was gone. I could breathe more easily.

Bobby watched in awe and turned off the stove. He stared at Azrael.

"I remember you," Bobby said.

"I still have the pickup," Azrael grinned.

"Yeah," Bobby grunted. "Ain't much I can do about that now."

Azrael frowned as he stared at Bobby in the chair. He reached for him and then stopped.

"You can't either," I murmured.

"Why?" Azrael frowned.

"All things for a reason," I replied.

"But we have no idea why," Azrael sighed. "At least I was able to heal you."

"You look a damn sight better angel girl," Bobby nodded.

I arched my brow at him. "You're using Rufus' nickname for me?"

"It fits," Bobby shrugged.

"But," I narrowed my gaze.

"But you're staying here for a while," Bobby nodded. "You need to stay put. Not let the others know that you've been healed."

"I agree," Azrael nodded. "Uh…"

"Lothos is on the surface," I told him. "He'll help you."

"He's been with you all this time?" Azrael's brows shot up.

"How did you know where she was?" Bobby asked.

"Joshua told me," Azrael frowned. "He said that she was hurt and that I was to heal her before Zachariah got ahead of her. What is going on?"

"The others let Lucifer out of his cage," I told him.

"Yes, Sammael and I figured that part out," he nodded.

"They want Sam and Dean," I said.

"Dean is Michael's vessel," Azrael's head dropped. "Which means that Sam is Lucifer's. The whole brother vs. brother thing."

"Pretty much," I confirmed.

"I'll seek out Lothos," he said. "He won't run."

I stared at Azrael for a moment. He was not known for his kindness and that was in large part due to his duties. When one had to be present at the end of life, it was never easy to be kind.

"He won't run," I assured him. "Once you tell him that I was hurt and that you healed me. He'll help."

"What are we looking for?" Azrael demanded.

"A way to put Lucifer down," I sighed.

"That sounds like a Dean idea," Azrael said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Bobby told him.

Azrael shook his head and then vanished from the room. I slowly stood to my feet and waited for the inevitable pain to return, however, it didn't. I exhaled slowly and saw Bobby watching me.

"So, there's a stop on healing me?" he demanded.

"It would appear so," I nodded.

"Why?" Bobby pressed.

"Leverage Bobby," I sighed. "It's all about leverage. If they can guilt Dean into doing what they want then they will."  
>"How far are they willing to go?" Bobby asked.<p>

"I don't know," I sighed. "And that's the part that truly scares me."

"Why don't I like the sound that one," Bobby fumed.

"Because they can manipulate time and space?" I suggested.

"How bad can they make it Kelsey?" Bobby fixed me with a level stare.

"That's the problem," I sighed. "They can show a version of reality where the planet is destroyed because Dean didn't say yes to Michael. They can make it so that he exists in a world that no one and nothing but he alone lives. They are very anxious to have him say yes."

"Why do they want the whole frigging world to end?" Bobby demanded.

"Because then there would be peace," I replied. "There would be nothing left."

"But why would Lucifer want that as well?" Bobby's voice reflected his confusion.

I smiled sadly. "Lucifer is a child throwing a tantrum," I shrugged. "He wants things that no one else wants. In the end he wants to be the Father."

"Pretty much means that we're stuck between two sets of children throwing tantrums," Bobby spat.

"Pretty much," I confirmed.

"So, what do we do?" he sighed.

"Work on Dean's plan," I smiled.

Bobby grunted and rolled out of the kitchen. At least I was no longer hurting and that was good. I glanced around the kitchen and decided to clean and actually cook Bobby a decent meal. Cooking is always relaxing when you don't want to think about your problems. I began scrubbing the stove and the counters and lost myself in the 'busy' work.

I was aware of Bobby checking on me over the next few hours, but he remained silent, as he too was lost in thought. I checked to see if I was being summoned but there was silence on the other end. I hoped that meant that they were no longer thinking of getting me to turn over Dean to them. I sighed as I heard my phone ring. I reached for it and flipped it open.

"Sam," I answered as I read the caller I.D.

"Kelsey," he said.

"Are you driving?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered. I decided to not question where he got the car. I really didn't want to know.

"So you're heading where?" I asked.

"I'm going to Dean," he told me.

"Have you told Dean yet?" I questioned.

"Not yet," Sam replied. "But I figure that I'll do the asking when I get closer to where he is."

"Uh huh," I murmured. "So you haven't told him about you yet."

"No," his voice became hoarse. "I hope that he'll listen."

"Your brother might be thick headed but he's still your family," I told him.

"I'm counting on that," Sam sighed. "I'm still a few hours out from where he is."

"You know where he is?" I frowned.

"GPS tracking in the phone," Sam chuckled.

"I see," I nodded.

"Hey, he's done it to me several times," Sam said. "It's about time I returned that favor."

"Try not to kill each other," I said quietly.

"I will do my best," Sam said.

I stared at the kitchen and decided that I was going to clean the house. I went to the cupboard and found the mops and brooms. Bobby's house had far too much dust and dirt in it. I needed to clean.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I began slowly with the floor in the kitchen. I knew that once Bobby realized what I was up to that there was going to be serious protestations going on. I filled the buckets with water and heated it with my hand. The floor had a great deal of grime on it. It had been a while since I had been able to attack the dirt.

"Kelsey!" Bobby voice sounded from the door.

I glanced up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you look innocently at me," he growled. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning," I replied.

"The place is fine," Bobby huffed.

"Yes Bobby," I agreed. "However, there are things in here that might appreciate not being burdened by the mountain of dust and dirt."

"The place is fine," Bobby repeated.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "I would like to remember what the floor looks like."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" he said.

"Nope," I grinned at him.

"Confounded female," he muttered. "Just make sure that you don't put everything where I can't find them. Or in this case, reach them."

"Oh come on Bobby, I wouldn't put the things on the roof again," I assured him.

"When did you do that?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Oops," I chuckled. "Wrong person."

"Kelsey, why would you have put everything on the roof?" he demanded.

"It seemed the best way to get the floors clean without having to lift everything out of the way," I shrugged.

Bobby rubbed his jaw absently for a moment and then shook his head.

"Just don't make it that I can't find stuff," he grunted. "I'm going into town for a bit. I have to go talk with the local sheriff."

I arched my brow at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Bobby snapped. "She's a very nice woman."

"Uh huh," I murmured.

"I ain't dead," he muttered.

"No," I agreed.

Bobby flashed me an irritated look and rolled out of the house. I chuckled as I continued to clean. I sensed a slight vibration and saw Castiel appear. I stilled and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cleaning," I replied.

He took a deep breath and waved his hand the house was instantly cleaned. I glared at him.

"If I'd wanted to do it that way, then I would have," I grumbled.

Castiel stared at me blankly for a few moments. "I have need of your help."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"You have certainly adopted many of their mannerisms," Castiel observed.

I didn't pretend to misunderstand him. I simply waited for Castiel to tell me what it was that he wanted.

"You've been healed," he nodded.

"Thankfully," I replied.

"I need your help," Castiel repeated.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need the gun of Samuel Colt," he said.

I laughed. "The demons have it."

"Why do they have it?" Castiel demanded.

"It was stolen from Sam and Dean," I told him. "In fact it's probably destroyed…"

"What?" Castiel stood straighter.

I frowned for a moment. Would the gun have been destroyed? I tilted my head sideways and realized that I never did confirm if the gun had been destroyed. I merely figured that they would have.

"What is it?" Castiel pressed.

"The demons should have destroyed it," I said quietly.

"But did they?" Castiel probed.

I closed my eyes and stretched my senses. I had always been able to sense the weapon. I figured that I should be able to sense if it was destroyed. My eyes flashed open and I stared at Castiel.

"They didn't," Castiel smiled grimly.

"They're demons," I shook my head. "They would loathe destroying something that they could use against others. Now your problem is to find it."

"You can't help with that," Castiel sighed.

"I can't give you any idea of where to look," I replied. "However, if you figure out who has it, then you're that much closer to figuring out where it is."

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "I shall get Dean to assist."

"Yes Castiel," I smiled. "You should call him first though."  
>He nodded then vanished.<p>

I surveyed the kitchen and the level of spotlessness that Castiel had created. I shook my head and then proceeded upstairs. There were rooms filled with dust for me to tackle. I spent the next few hours blissfully cleaning. Then I heard the door open and stilled. I didn't hear the squeak of Bobby's chair so there was someone else here. I quickly made myself invisible and stealthily moved down the stairs. I stopped and stared at the man standing in the living room. He turned and frowned.

"Now," he said. "Where are you?"

I moved to in front of him and appeared. "Need something?" I demanded.

"Where's your assistant?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted.

"Can't we play nice?" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I snorted. "No one summoned you."

He sighed. "I may be a cross roads demon, but that doesn't mean that I have to be summoned. I'm quite good at doing several other things."  
>"Get lost," I told him.<p>

"Now," he shrugged. "I may be of assistance in the future."  
>I studied him closely. I knew him well. I had seen him often skulking around Hell searching for anything that could give him an advantage. I smiled.<p>

"You are worried," I told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped.

"Ah Fergus," I whispered. "You forget, I have been around a very long time."  
>"I know that you aren't what the others think you are."<br>"Is the itty bitty demon trying to threaten me?" I sang.

He gritted his teeth and then stilled. I felt the air shimmer and frowned at it. I really had to consider teaching Bobby to do symbols that would block out angels. I sighed.

"Perhaps you better leave," I told him.

"Yes," he agreed and left.

I perched atop the nearest chair and waited for the arrival.

Zachariah appeared in front of me. He studied me closely for a moment and then he huffed.

"You've healed," he observed.

"Yes," I agreed. "Now tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass into the next century."  
>"Look," Zachariah sighed. "We perhaps were a little overzealous," he spread his palms.<p>

"_Overzealous_?" I shrieked. "Is that what you _call nearly taking my head off_?"

"Now," Zachariah looked at me as though I were a recalcitrant child.

"Now nothing," I shook my head. "We're not on the same side. You don't treat your allies like this. In fact, I'm not even sure that you treat your enemies like this either."

"We need to get Dean back," he gritted. "Lucifer is getting closer to Sam."

"Hmm," I murmured. "You should have thought about everything before you opened the cage and let Lucifer out."

"We have what we have," he snapped. "Now, where is Dean?"  
>I grinned at him.<p>

"Fine," Zachariah shrugged. "It'll only be a matter of time."

I arched my brow at him. "What are you up to?" I demanded.

"Ah," he smiled smugly. "Got to go. Lots of work to do."

I frowned at that. I closed my eyes and focused on Castiel's location. I appeared in front of him. He was standing by the side of a road.

"Castiel?" I questioned.

"Oh," he smiled. "I think I have an idea of where the colt might be."

"Ok," I nodded. "But why are you here?"

"I'm waiting here for Dean," he said.

"Is Dean coming here?" I pressed.

"No," he shook his head. "Not right now. He wanted to sleep first."

I lowered my head and cursed profoundly. This wasn't good at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Castiel looked at me puzzled. I frowned for a moment, how exactly had Zachariah grabbed Dean. I stared at Castiel for a moment.

"Kelsey?" he spoke quietly.

"Shh," I shook my head. "Dean's gone."  
>"What?" he started.<p>

"Zachariah managed to grab him," I explained.

"How?" Castiel's frown deepened.

"That is the huge question," I sighed. "They haven't given up on converting Dean to their side."

"They wouldn't," Castiel shook his head. "But, I showed Dean Raphael's vessel. The broken man didn't appeal to him."

I sighed at that. An archangel could control how much damage was done to a vessel. However, there were those who didn't believe that the life of the vessel was more important than accomplishing the job.

"Michael may opt to keep the vessel intact. The bloodline of John Winchester is in his sons and no one else," I shrugged.

Castiel shook his head. "It's irrelevant."

"That much is true," I sighed. "Well, they have to return Dean to this reality at some point."

"What do they hope to achieve?" Castiel demanded.

"Dean's compliance," I guessed.

"Do you think it will work?" Castiel frowned.

I considered that for a moment and then shook my head. I knew Dean Winchester and he was as contrary as anyone born.

"Nope," I told him. "Dean doesn't believe in doing what anyone wants him to do," I paused. "Well, except for what John Winchester said."

Castiel nodded his head in agreement. "It must have been interesting when Dean was growing up."

"Interesting is a mild term for it," I grinned.

"I will continue to wait here," Castiel nodded. "When Dean is to meet me, I shall bring him here."  
>"Good," I replied. "Find out how Zachariah found him as well. It could be important."<br>"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going to visit a prophet," I smiled cryptically.

I became light and traveled to the prophet Chuck's house. I cautiously landed outside and came face to face with him. I glared at him for a moment.

"Oh Kelsey," he said as he stepped closer. I step back and he stopped.

"That's close enough," I gritted.

"You really should be more open," Chuck said with a smile.

"Uh huh," I growled. "Zachariah stole Dean and bent time to send him into the future I'm guessing."

Chuck nodded. "Yes, but Dean will return soon."

"He's not going to do what they expect him to do," I sighed.

"Of course not," Chuck laughed. "This is Dean."

I arched an eyebrow and he rubbed his head. He sighed heavily.

"Method actors," I muttered.

He looked back at me and smiled. "The angels are still watching me, you know."

"I figured that they would," I shook my head. "So, the future?"

"Ah yes," Chuck nodded. "It seems that they've sent him five years from now. It is a time when Lucifer has taken possession of Sam, and, he is destroying the planet. Dean didn't agree, so the angels abandoned the planet."

"But that is a possible future," I shook my head. "It isn't necessarily the only future."

"They would go with the worst case scenario, seeing as how they're trying to force Dean to say yes," Chuck stated grimly.

"Being a prophet is so hard," I said quietly.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can't seem to stop writing. It's such bad literature."

I shook my head at him. "Well, no one knows what people will like."

He nodded in agreement.

I left him quickly, choosing not to stay for very long in his presence on the off chance that one of the others might figure out that I was with him. I moved quickly to a copse of trees that overlooked a lake with a mountain in the distance. I found a low hanging branch for a perch and waited. My phone rang and I withdrew it from my pocket. I saw that it was Bobby.

"Yes Bobby," I answered.

"Where in the hell are you?" Bobby demanded.

"What's wrong?" I tensed and instantly appeared behind him.

He frowned at the mirror and turn around to face me.

"You were supposed to stay here," he said.

"I know, but something came up," I said.

"What?" he demanded.

"Dean," I replied.

"Dean?" Bobby scowled. "I just tried to reach him, but he's not answering his phone."

"He can't," I told him.

"Why?" Bobby sounded suspicious.

"He's five years into the future," I winced at the thunderous expression that formed on Bobby's face.

"Five years!" he roared. "What the hell is he doing five years from now?"

"Uh," I sighed. "The other angels apparently located him and they want him to see what the world would like should Sam yes to Lucifer."

"So they are basically screwing with his head," he grunted.

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"Can you bring him back?" Bobby demanded.

"I can't," I told him. "I don't know exactly where they have sent him."

"That can be a bitch," Bobby exhaled. "So, we just have to wait until he gets sent back."

"Pretty much, yeah," I confirmed.

"You know, this pretty much sucks."

I had to agree with him on that one. I perched on top of the nearest chair as Bobby's phone began to ring, distracting us both from our worry about Dean.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck and I stood perfectly still. It had been a matter of hours since we had realized that Dean was gone, but he was now returned and it was almost to the exact time. Bobby would have no memory of our conversation and for that I was thankful. However, Dean would tell Bobby what he had seen when he had been sent forward in time. I frowned as I realized that I was being summoned again.

I moved quickly to the place where I was being summoned and appeared before the circle of the others. I glanced at my side and saw Azrael there. I frowned at him but he shook his head.

"You rang?" I asked quietly.

Michael glared at me and then at Azrael. "Azrael, you were not summoned. You may go," he told him.

Azrael smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "And leave her to be beaten again by you? Never going to happen."

"I can take care of myself," I muttered.

"Not when you can't countermand the order not to fight him," Azrael hissed.

I sighed for he was correct. Michael scowled at him.

"I didn't recall that she was not permitted to fight me," he said.

"Oh I'm sure that I believe that one," Azrael smiled coldly. "Just be grateful that I won the coin toss."

"The coin toss?" Raphael demanded.

"With Sammael," Azrael's grin widened. "You remember her? Lots of attitude."

Raphael blanched slightly.

I stared at Raphael for a moment and then shook my head. He glowered at me in turn. I sighed as I stared up at the others. Zachariah stood away from them and appeared incensed.

"Lost Dean again I see," I murmured.

"He's completely hard-headed," Zachariah grunted.

"Hmm, what did you show him?" I was curious.

"The world being scorched by Lucifer, because he won't agree to be Michael's vessel," Zachariah spat.

"Didn't work out huh?" I guessed.

"He said something about learning not what I wanted him to," Zachariah huffed. "We'll find him again."

"How did you find him?" I asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Zachariah puffed.

"Bet you told Dean," I grinned.

Zachariah's face went purple with rage. Azrael pulled me behind him and glared at the others. I tapped Azrael on his back.

"You can't smite all of them," I whispered.

"Who says I'm alone?" he replied.

I nodded my head and spotted some of the others who were there. I shook my head and stared at Michael.

"Civil war is a good idea Michael?" I pressed.

Michael scowled at me. "This is not civil war."

"Oh yeah?" I laughed. "You think that this is the Father's will?"

Raphael snorted. "We will do what we think is best."

"Careful," I cautioned. "That's beginning to sound like Lucifer."

"We are not of the same ilk," Raphael replied indignantly.

"Want to bet?" I taunted.

I felt another summons and quickly left them before they could grab me. I knew that they wouldn't take on Azrael and I sensed Joshua approach as well. He wasn't happy and I knew it. I moved quickly and found Dean outside of a motel. He was waiting by the Impala.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"So," he sighed. "You know what they did to me?"

"Uh huh," I nodded. "What's happening?"

"Sam's inside," Dean jerked his chin in the direction of the room.

"Have you forgiven him?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dean exhaled. "But I saw what may happen if we separate. He'll be vulnerable to Lucifer."

"Yes," I agreed.

"You've always said that we were stronger together," Dean fixed me with a hard stare. "Why is that?"

"Your brother needs you as much as you need him," I shrugged. "What makes you good hunters is the fact that you balance each other."

"Oh yeah?" Dean sighed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You kick doors in when he can't charm his way in."  
>Dean rubbed his jaw for a moment and shook his head. He stood straighter and steered me into the motel room. I found Sam staring at a book and then he saw me. He smiled.<p>

"Well," I nodded. "At least this is a start."  
>"Don't push it," Dean warned.<p>

"Uh huh," I wrinkled my nose at him. "When have warnings ever stopped me?"

"She's right," Sam agreed.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So you know what they made me see."  
>"Yes," I nodded. "How did they get you?"<p>

"Castiel asked me the same thing," Dean sighed. "Apparently they are using the 'fringe' elements to spy for them."

"Visiting them in dreams and giving them your picture," I nodded. "Yes, the 'fringe' elements are always the best ones to use for such things."

"Because they're so far off the deep – end?" Sam asked.

"In part," I nodded. "But also because they're likely to believe anything that they are told and hence do it."  
>"Well that explains a lot," Dean said.<p>

"It certainly does," I agreed.

"So what's next?" I demanded.

"Find the devil and kill him," Sam smiled.

"And in the mean time?" I pressed.

"Kill every thing else that we find," Dean nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day we headed back to Bobby's. He was happy to see Sam, however, the words he used to him were not very welcoming. I stayed back a bit puzzled by his manner, but Sam simply nodded and took it. Sam smiled at me reassuringly but I was still concerned.

"So," Bobby narrowed his eyes at us after lunch.

"So?" Dean arched his brow.

"Don't give me that boy," Bobby snapped. "Out with everything."

"The colt's around," Dean said.

"Why didn't they destroy it?" Sam questioned.

"Probably didn't want to lose what could be a handy weapon against an enemy," Bobby shook his head. "However, does Castiel have any idea where the damned thing is?"

"Nope," Dean shook his head. "I think that we should probably go to ground for a bit and see if we can search it out."

I perched on the top of the nearest chair and remained silent while they discussed their options. I frowned slightly as I detected a slight disturbance. I left the house and found Joshua outside.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I nodded. "Here to lift the no hit order on Michael?"

Joshua gave a bark of laughter. "I don't think that we want you to spill his blood all over the planet. And knowing you, that is exactly what will happen."  
>"That's not fun," I pouted.<p>

"Cute," Joshua continued chuckling.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"What are they up to?" he replied.

I sighed. It was typical of Joshua to respond in such a manner.

"They're looking for the colt," I shrugged.

"Why?" he frowned.

"To use it on Lucifer," I smiled.

Joshua rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. He seemed to be lost deep in thought.

"What is it they intend to do?" he asked.

"Kill Lucifer," I shrugged.

Joshua's head lowered. "They can't kill him."  
>"They're going to try," I replied. "There's no real harm in letting them do that."<br>He stared at me as though he wanted to argue. He looked behind me and sighed heavily. I glanced and saw nothing. I frowned at him.

"It's nothing," he said. "I have to go. Just keep yourself safe. Michael is being dealt with."

"Oh dear," I sighed. "How badly did Azrael react?"

Joshua shook his head. "It was a good thing that you left when you did. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"They have no right to force this issue," I said.

"Lucifer is out of his cage," Joshua exhaled sharply.

"Yes," I agreed. "And just who made sure that happened? Why can't they see that their actions are rebellious?"

"They will see nothing," Joshua shook his head. "The Father left."

"Time means nothing to the Father," I corrected.

"Exactly," Joshua sighed. "They're tired. They just want it all to end."  
>"They should have taken up knitting then," I snapped.<p>

"Don't start," Joshua whispered.

I glared at him as he vanished. I moved quietly and quickly back into the house and found that the three of them had drawn up a plan of action. Dean looked up at me after a moment.

"I don't suppose you could just bring the gun here?" he gave a half chuckle.

"Nope," I replied. "It's not that easy to drag the colt anywhere. Besides, there are bound to be locks in place to prevent it from being moved easily."

"Meaning that whoever has it, is keeping it close at hand," Sam sighed. "Which means that we are effectively screwed if we can't figure out who has it."

"There's no guarantee that colt will work," I offered.

"Castiel seems to think that it will, and at this point I'll take my chances," Dean exhaled.

I shrugged.

Bobby studied me for a moment and I merely shook my head. Sam found a seat and stared at the floor.

"Lucifer is after me," Sam said quietly. "He manages to get me."

"That was one possible future," I assured Sam. "Besides, I doubt it would happen like that."

"You weren't there Kelsey," Dean said.

Bobby's shoulders sagged. "Of course not," he muttered. "That would mean that there would be a helluva fight. They're not going to take the chance on her actually helping us. That's why they keep locking her hands."

"Why?" Sam growled. "It makes no sense."

"The will of the Father is not known to any of us," I replied.

"Well," Bobby dragged another tome from the desk. "Let's see if we can hunt down this blasted gun."  
>"Samuel Colt made the gun to help make things better," I said quietly.<p>

"Maybe you should have told him to make a sword instead," Bobby huffed.

"There wasn't much call for a sword in the days of the American Wild West," I drawled. "If I recall correctly, there was always a need for a good handy six shooter."  
>Sam and Dean laughed at my change in accent. Bobby narrowed his eyes at me and then rubbed his jaw.<p>

"Show me what you wore when you knew Colt," he said.

I glowered at him.

"Kelsey knew him?" Dean sat up straighter.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "Of course she knew him. She had to have been helping him."

"He was a hunter," I muttered.

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "A very good hunter. Now be a good angel and show me what you looked like when you knew him."

I closed my eyes and thought back to how I looked. I morphed into the shape and size of the man who walked with Colt. Sam and Dean started when I was done. I glanced in the mirror and grimaced.

"Bobby," Dean coughed.

"It's okay," Bobby shrugged. "John and I know about her penchant for disguising herself as disaffected young men when the mood takes her."

Sam arched his brow.

"I wasn't always a young man," I snapped.

"No," Bobby agreed. "There was that old man you had down pat too."

"I really don't like you at times Bobby Singer," I huffed.

"Now the other one," Bobby said.

I looked at him puzzled. "What other one?" I asked sweetly.

"You're not fooling me," Bobby shook his head. "Samuel Colt wouldn't be taken in by a man. But a woman could get under his radar pretty easy."  
>I grumbled under my breath as I took on the look that I had abandoned a long time ago.<p>

Dean arched his brow in surprise and Sam laughed for a moment.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"I worked in the saloon," I muttered.

"As what?" Bobby demanded.

"A waitress obviously," I snapped. "What you think that I was one of those diseased harlots that would lay in a bed for a man?"

"No," Sam shook his head as he dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Three weeks went by quickly while we searched for any sign of the colt. It was so well cloaked that all sources were unable to locate it. I even tried Lothos, but all he could do was confirm that the gun was indeed still around. No one was aware of who held it.

Dean sat at the table staring at the paper when he sat up straighter.

"Now that's interesting," Dean said.

"What is?" Bobby grunted from his desk.

"A guy in Canton died in his garage," Dean read.

"What's so special about that?" Sam looked up from his computer.

"Well," Dean grinned. "It says here that he had injuries consistent with being in a high speed collision."  
>Bobby and Sam both stared at him with their mouths agape.<p>

"That sounds like a hunt," Bobby spoke quietly.

"Let's go Sam," Dean jumped to his feet.

I studied Dean for a moment. He was busy putting his stuff together, however, Sam was still.

"Sammy," Dean stared at his brother. "Get a move on."  
>"Dean," Sam sighed. "You want us to go investigate this?"<p>

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Let's go."

Dean walked out of the room, while Sam remained perfectly still.

"Sam," Bobby sighed. "Go with your brother."  
>"This doesn't make sense," Sam shook his head.<p>

"Dean needs to go do a hunt," Bobby shrugged. "The search for the colt will still be here. Go make sure that he keeps alive."

Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the room.

I remained silent for a moment. I realized that Bobby watched me carefully.

"I'm looking for the gun as hard as you are," I said.

"I didn't say that you weren't," Bobby shrugged. "I'm more concerned with what is going on in that head of yours."

"Why are you?" I asked.

"Because whenever you get too quiet I start to worry," Bobby admitted.

I beamed at him and he shook his head in mock disgust.

I heard the door open and Dean called to us that he was leaving. I moved to the window and watched as the Impala drove out of sight. It was probably a 'run of the mill' hunt, although, there was a part of me that was concerned with Lucifer out of his cage that this wasn't one of those.

"Bobby," I called to him.

"Yes Kelsey," he replied.

"I'll be back," I told him.

"Make sure that you're in one piece," Bobby growled.

I laughed at his concern and then moved quickly away from his place.

I traveled to the largest wooded area that I could locate. I stood perfectly still and stared at the trees that surrounded me. I sighed heavily and waited for Lothos to appear.

"Why are we meeting here?" he asked materializing behind me.

I turned to face him and smiled. "There are times when it is good to recall the past."

"And there are times when the past is best left dead," Lothos parried.

"I take it that Azrael is giving you a hard time," I smiled.

"Not particularly," Lothos shrugged. "Although why I can't feast on Michael's entrails is a very fascinating topic of discussion between us."

I shook my head and laughed at him. "Azrael figured it out yet?"

"No," Lothos said quietly.

I saw a large boulder near a felled tree and sat. Lothos chose to lean against the log instead. He studied me behind hooded eyes and I laughed at him again.

"This isn't funny," Lothos muttered.

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"I'm worried that Lucifer might actually manage to kill you," he murmured.

"I'm not that easy to kill," I reminded him.

"You're not the Father," he challenged. "You don't have that protection."

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

He stared off into the distance. "The gun's on the move, literally."

"Well that means that whoever has it certainly knows what he/she is doing," I remarked.

"It also means that the field as to who has it has been narrowed severely," Lothos added.

"It's the narrowed field that disturbs me," I muttered.

"Me as well," Lothos sighed. "So now what are you going to do?"

I pondered that for a bit and then I realized that I had no clear plan. Things were moving with alarming speed and there was no way to slow it all down.

"What is it?" Lothos frowned at me.

"I wonder what the others are up to," I murmured.

"What others?" Lothos sat up straighter.

I waved my hands to the trees around us. "Don't you remember?"  
>"Oh," he scowled. "Them."<br>"Yes them," I scowled back at him.

"No offense," Lothos shook his head. "But they were crazy. In fact, they probably are still crazy as well as extremely angry. That is not a good combination."

I smiled at him. "I wasn't suggesting that we join forces with them."

"Oh?" Lothos frowned at me. "Then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying that it's unlike the survivors to remain so quiet when the whole place is being disrupted."

"Oh," he nodded for a moment.

I could tell that Lothos wasn't following my line of logic. However, I couldn't blame him. It wasn't as though he had much experience with dealing with the others who had called themselves gods. They believed that humans were meant to serve as not only worshipers but also food. That was one of the key attractions of modern religions. There was no need to sacrifice your child to appease the gods.

"They would be upset with the world ending," he spoke quietly.

"Yes," I agreed.

"I better go see what else I can find," Lothos stood. He turned back to me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have just asked me to do this," he muttered.

I smiled at him. "But if I had asked you to do it, you may not immediately think of a plan. This way, you're guaranteed to have one."  
>He began muttering under his breath as he left.<p>

I chuckled at Lothos' attitude, but I was genuinely concerned. There were certain factions who had remained thankfully out of the battles that had been raging. But the real question was how long before they decided to join the party. That part had me the most concerned because they would be a contingent with nothing but revenge on their minds.

I returned to Bobby's and found him on the phone. I caught the tail – end of the conversation but I gathered it was Dean upset again at Sam. I sighed heavily as Bobby ended the call.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like they may have a situation involving a god," Bobby spat.

"Oh dear," I shook my head.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "With the hunt sure. With each other, I don't know."

"Dean's still not forgiving him is he?" I perched atop the nearest chair.

"You know how mule headed that boy is," Bobby shook his head. "That's the one damned trait of John's I wish that he hadn't taken."

I laughed at Bobby. He glared at me for a moment.

"You can't blame John alone for that one," I murmured.

"Why not?" Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Dean's the grandson of Samuel Campbell, and there was a man who could rival John Winchester in terms of mule headedness."

Bobby swore for a moment and then began laughing. He shook his head in his mirth and then straightened.

"Any luck with the colt?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "I have a source on the ground searching for it. But the gun's being too well hidden."

"Why is that?" Bobby frowned.

"Probably don't want to lose the leverage as you had suggested before," I shrugged.

Bobby shook his head for a moment. "There's something that you're not telling me."

"The gun may not work against Lucifer," I replied.

"Nope, I believe that you've mentioned caution with that one before," Bobby returned evenly. "No, there's something else that's bugging you."

"When they get back from the hunt," I shrugged. "I'll have my answers then."

"You're not surprised that it's a god at work are you?" Bobby fixed me with a hard stare.

"No," I answered truthfully. "What has me concerned is what the rest of them are up to."

Bobby straightened in his chair and looked as disturbed as I felt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The following day the sound of the Impala's engine turned into the drive at Bobby's. I was in the kitchen but didn't move because I was trying to figure out this recipe that Bobby had located on the Internet. The door opened behind me and I recognized Sam's footsteps.  
>"Kelsey do I want to know," Sam spoke quietly.<p>

"I'm trying to figure this out," I grumbled.

Sam turned my face to his and removed the paper from my grasp. He studied it for a moment and then chuckled.

"Uh, Kelsey where did you get this?" he asked.

"Bobby found it," I answered. "I'm trying to figure out the method of cooking it."

Sam shook his head and looked up as Dean walked into the room.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam handed him the paper and Dean scrutinized it carefully. Then he laughed at the recipe.

"Am I going to be killing a man in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"Uh no," Dean replied. "But I can see why an angel would have trouble with this recipe."

"That is a seriously alcoholic treat," Sam replied.

I glared at the both of them.

"She didn't find this on her own," Dean said.

"Bobby," Sam replied.

"Ah," Dean murmured and then grinned.

Bobby entered the room at that moment and glared at the both of them. Dean laughed at Bobby's expression and Sam shook his head. I leaned against the counter and stared at the both of them.

"Something's changed," Bobby commented.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I decided to let Sam grow up."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah."

I stared at Dean in shock.

"Kelsey close your mouth," Dean grunted.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "Dean Winchester is going to let Sammy grow up?"

"Very funny," Dean grumbled.

Sam laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "It was shocking too."

"Very funny," Dean sighed. "Okay Bobby what's up?"

Bobby stared at them both for a moment and then sighed heavily. He had a folder in his hand and gave it to Dean.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That would be a case," Bobby said dryly.

"I figured that," I snapped. "But they just got here."  
>"This could be important," Bobby shrugged.<p>

"What is it?" Sam asked as he grabbed a plate and began ladling some stew into it.

Dean looked up from the folder and arched his brow. "This is bad."

"I'll say," Bobby nodded. "It looks like a hunt."

"They could rest a bit," I suggested.

"Nah," Sam shook his head as he pulled a chair forward and sat with his stew and a slab of bread.

Dean joined him with Bobby and they each got a plate of food and began eating. They were silent for a moment while I perched on the back of a chair and watched them.

"It's good," Sam grinned. "Really good Kelsey."

"I'm glad that you like it," I replied.

"Any luck with that recipe," Bobby shot me an amused look.

"Well let's see," I mused. "Do you want your liver?"

"Hey," Bobby waved his hands. "I'm already in a chair. What difference does it make?"

I growled at him.

"Kelsey," Bobby admonished. "Such sounds."

"I know where you keep the shovels Bobby Singer," I threatened.

Dean and Sam swallowed their laughter. Sam stood from the table and reached into the fridge. He pulled out a jug with mixed drink in it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Iced tea," I replied. "The other is lemonade."

Sam arched an eyebrow at me in question.

"She's been on a strange tear," Bobby shook his head. "The iced tea and lemonade isn't so bad when you chase it with bourbon."  
>"The point was to get you to drink something besides alcohol," I argued.<p>

"Kelsey," Bobby shook his head. "I did that this morning."

Sam chuckled as he brought the iced tea pitcher with some glasses. Dean took a large swallow of his drink and grinned.

"It's good," Dean said.

Bobby sniffed the drink suspiciously.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"She made it alcohol free again," Bobby glowered.

"You'll never find it," I smiled.

"Who got it?" he demanded.

"The sheriff," I smiled sweetly.

Sam and Dean abandon all pretenses and began laughing. Bobby continued to mutter threats under his breath while I stared at him. The phone began ringing and Bobby sighed. He went to answer it.

"Hunters calling for verification?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"At least he looks better," Dean remarked.

"Everyone's treating him the same," I told him. "They don't care about the chair at all. In fact a couple of them came by to brief him on stuff that they were hunting and get information out of him."  
>"Well that's good," Sam said.<p>

"Yeah," I agreed. "Except Bobby had to stop me from kicking one of them."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"He said that he was glad that Bobby was in a chair because now it meant that they could find him," I answered.

Sam and Dean exchanged telling looks. I waved my hand at the folder that lay on the counter where Dean had left it. It came to me and I ignored the both of them. I glanced at the report that had come in. A teenaged babysitter had been found dead by the parents of the child she was with. She had claw marks in her head. I shuddered at the pain that the poor child must have endured.

"Kelsey," Dean called.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Is everything all right?" his tone was serious.

"Yes," I grinned at him. "We're just in the process of trying to track down the colt. It is proving to be extremely elusive."

"We are keeping an eye out for it as well," Sam added.

Bobby returned from the other room and resumed his eating. He was silent for a few moments and we waited.

"There's all kinds of crap popping up all over the place," Bobby finally murmured.

"It's the apocalypse," Dean quipped. "I'd expect this kind of crap."

"True," Sam agreed. "Of course, the A.P.B. out on Paris Hilton…"

Dean laughed. "Yeah that part was funny."

"So you killed the god then," I said.

"Yep," Dean sighed. "Apparently someone chopped down the forest and the creature was on the move since. Said that apocalypse was a good time to come out and party."

Sam appeared uncomfortable.

"At some point Sam you're going to have to forgive yourself," I said quietly.

He didn't answer he merely continued to eat.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam and Dean quickly marshaled their plan and headed for the town of Alliance that evening. I watched Bobby carefully as we both waved them off and he sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Every time we get a young victim," he shrugged. "I'm probably getting old."

"Well considering that you're a hunter," I smiled.

"Very funny Kelsey," he growled. "Very funny."

"What?" I asked innocently. "We all know how the short the shelf life of a hunter is," I paused. "I mean it's even shorter than a marine on special assignment."

"You're a real comedian," Bobby grunted.

"Hmm," I mused. "I can take my act on the road."  
>"Kelsey please go find something else to torment," Bobby groaned.<p>

"Okay," I grinned.

I became light and vanished as he rolled back into the house.

I traveled to for a few miles before I felt a call to another area. I appeared in the middle of a field and looked around carefully.

"I wasn't sure you'd hear," Lothos' voice came from behind me.

I spun quickly and faced him. "What is it?"

"Too many things are happening," he opined.

"Well," I shrugged. "It's the apocalypse."

"True," he agreed. "There's something that's been brewing though."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We seem to have a case of a missing child," Lothos said.

I fixed him with a hard stare. "What do you mean missing child?"  
>"I mean hell – spawn," Lothos grimaced.<p>

I found a rock and perched on it. I stared at him for a few moments and then sighed heavily.

"What gives?" I asked.

"Seems that a demon found a way to get a virgin pregnant," Lothos shuddered. "Virgin gave birth and then found a way to kick the demon out."  
>"And the child?" I pressed.<p>

"Vanished," Lothos stared up at the sky. "Apparently she put it up for adoption, because they've been watching her and she doesn't have it."  
>"It?" I frowned.<p>

"The demon doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl," he replied. "In fact, it doesn't look as if she knows where the baby went at all."  
>"They can't track it," I murmured.<p>

"Nope," Lothos shook his head. "This is like those nephilim isn't it?"

I fixed him with a hard glare.

"Hey, I remember how much trouble came about because of it," he said defensively.

"The stories were greatly exaggerated," I huffed.

Lothos laughed. "Well that's the only news I have so far. I may have a lead on where the colt is, but I'm going to check it before I confirm it."

"Uh huh," I murmured. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I know," Lothos grinned.

I watched as he vanished and began to ponder the latest problem that had been raised. A child that was half human and half demon was serious trouble. The demons would want to control it, and the heavenly host would want it dead. The only good news is that the child was probably shielded until its powers manifested. I shook my head and prayed that the boys weren't going to face such a thing.

I reached into my pocket as soon as my phone rang. I stared at it for a moment and then answered.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Uh," Sam exhaled harshly. "We need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" I prodded.

"We need you to find Castiel," Sam sighed. "We have a problem."  
>"What kind of a problem?" I asked.<p>

"It's a child that's doing all the stuff here," Sam explained. "But it's not like he knows what he's doing. It's just a kid."

"I'm listening," I said.

"Turns out that he's half human and half demon," Sam told me.

I closed my eyes and willed myself not to scream. "I'll get Castiel to you."  
>"We're back in Alliance," Sam said. "Bobby knows where."<br>"Sure," I agreed.

I sat still for a moment and then considered my options. This child had the potential to be destructive. But with the right training and guidance could be a force for good. I then considered the role of free will and wondered if he would make the right choice.

"Castiel," I whispered.

In a moment, Castiel appeared before me with a stunned expression on his face. I merely laughed at him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Hmm," I murmured. "That's above your pay grade."

Castiel frowned at me, which made me want to laugh even harder.

I stared at the sky for a moment to regain my composure and then faced Castiel.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" I asked.

"No," Castiel murmured.

"Good," I smiled. "The Winchesters have found a demon spawn."

"What?" Castiel stilled. "Where are they?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"That thing must be destroyed," Castiel said.

I sighed. "Castiel, things aren't always that clear cut."  
>"Of course they are," Castiel frowned.<p>

I glared at him for a moment and counted to fifty in Sumerian before I spoke. I didn't want to smite him but he was tempting me.

"No they aren't," I insisted.

"That thing can destroy the entire heavenly host with a thought," Castiel seethed.

"He can also wipe out all of the demons as well," I told him.

Castiel glared at me. "You're trusting that he would make the right choice?"

"Yes," I frowned. "What, you think because Sam didn't that no one else will?"  
>Castiel didn't look at me.<p>

"Sam Winchester was manipulated from the moment he turned six months," I argued. "He wasn't given an option. He was left to the machinations of evil when he should have been protected. Let's not forget who ultimately is responsible for letting Lucifer out of his cage."  
>"Sam still broke the final seal," Castiel retorted.<p>

"And Dean broke the first," I shot back.

Castiel stared at me for a moment. "We are not going to agree on this. I shall do this alone."

Castiel left and I allowed him to go. I sat back on the rock and shook my head. I knew there was a way to protect the child, but I had to wait for him to come to me. I closed my eyes and focused on where the Impala had been. I appeared at every location until I arrived at a farmhouse. There was a single occupant inside. It was a little boy and he was very much afraid.

I moved myself into the house and appeared behind him.

"Hello," I said quietly.

He spun around and stared at me. I smiled as I perched on the back of a chair. He frowned as he looked at me.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Someone who wants you to be safe," I told him.

"There were two F.B.I. agents here earlier," he shrugged. "They said that buzzers don't electrocute you."

"That's true," I agreed. "There are a lot of things that parents tell their children to protect them."

"But it's lying," he frowned.

"Yes," I nodded. "But parents don't see it that way. They want to keep you safe."  
>"So they're doing it out of love," his frown deepened.<p>

"Yes," I replied.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kelsey," I told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jesse," he offered me his hand.

I took it in mine and held it lightly.

He looked back to the window and shook his head. I released his hand and he walked to the sofa where he sat.

"I'm different," he whispered.

"I would say special," I countered.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you if you need it."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I left Jesse and went in search of Sam and Dean. I found them going to their car and appeared before them.

"Geez!" Sam explained. "Warn us when you're going to pop in."

I tilted my head sideways at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is Castiel is going to kill Jesse," Sam gritted.

"Oh dear," I murmured.

"Oh dear!" Dean sounded exasperated. "Kelsey we just told you that Castiel is going to kill a kid."

"Actually," I sighed. "Jesse is far more powerful than anyone could guess."  
>"What does that mean?" Sam said as he opened the door and pushed me inside while he and Dean got the car ready to race to Jesse's house.<p>

"You'll see," I said cryptically.

"I hate it when you do that," Dean said as he gunned the engine and raced through the night.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to Jesse's house. I elected to remain outside while Sam and Dean rushed in to deal with Castiel. I felt the back of my neck tingle and I became invisible. I watched as a woman approached the house and I stared at her. She must be the mother of the child and the demon had repossessed her. I perched on top of the Impala and waited for the showdown inside. I knew that it wasn't time for me to intervene and they could use the time to get Jesse to see their side of it.

I heard the scream of the demon being removed from the host and watched as it was thrown clear of the building. I shook my head and waited. Then I heard the whisper of my name. I moved towards it and found Jesse in his room sitting on his bed.

"Kelsey," he looked at me with tear filled eyes.

I opened my arms and he fit inside them. "It's all right," I murmured.

"I have to leave my parents," he said brokenly.

"I know," I said.

"You knew," he took a step back. "That's why you came."

"Yes," I agreed. "That's why I came."  
>"Why did that guy try to kill me? Is it because I'm dangerous?" tears streaked down Jesse's face.<p>

"No," I shook my head. "It's because you have the potential to be dangerous. But everyone has a choice."  
>He stared at me for a few moments and then returned his attention to his poster. He walked to his desk and took a sheet of paper from a notepad and began writing a note to his parents.<p>

"They'll be so sad," he murmured.

"But they will be safe," I said.

"Where are you going to take me?" he asked.

"A place where you'll be completely safe," I said.

"What if when I'm older I change my mind," he sighed.

"Then you call my name and I'll bring you back," I told him.

"I'm not going to stay with you?" he asked.

"I can't keep you with me," I said. "But I will leave with those who shall keep you safe."  
>"No more demons," he said.<p>

"You can be a normal little boy," I told him.

He nodded his head and placed the note on the bed. He stretched his hand out to me and I grasped it firmly.

We traveled to another dimension. His eyes widened when he saw everything around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In your room," I replied.

"But where?" he pressed.

"This is another plane of existence," I told him. "Here the abilities that you have don't work. They will never work."

"So I can be a regular little boy?" Jesse said.

"Yes," I nodded. "You can be a regular little boy."  
>The door swung open and a kind face greeted us. She was much older than the last time I saw her.<p>

"What name are you using now?" she asked me.

"Kelsey," I smiled. "This is Jesse."

"Hello Jesse," she murmured. "I'm Marie."

"Hello Marie," he shook her hand.

"Are you going to stay Kelsey?" Marie asked.

"I can't," I smiled. "But take care of him."  
>"He's like me then," she said.<p>

"Yes," I nodded.

Jesse stared up at Marie and she laughed at him as she ruffled his hair.

"Kelsey found me when I was a child," she explained. "She brought me here to be taken care of and protected."

"So I can go back if I wish," he said.

"Oh yes," Marie agreed. "But you will find that you like it here."  
>Jesse ran to me and gave me a hug. "Visit me."<br>"Of course," I said.

"You'll see her," Marie said. "She tends to keep an eye on all of her children."

I scowled at her. "I better go back and see about those two."

"Thank you," Jesse said. "Make my parents not hurt too much."

"I will," I assured him.

I quickly left before I was too drained to move. I appeared outside of the house but the car was gone. I traveled quickly and popped into the back seat. I heard the end of their conversation.

"Why would you have wanted your father to lie to you?" I asked.

Dean swerved and quickly got the car back under control. "Kelsey!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't do that," Dean admonished.

"Ask questions," I frowned.

"No," Sam exhaled. "Appear like that out of nowhere."

I sat back and studied the both of them. Sam frowned as he stared at me.

"You took Jesse away," he said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"A very safe place where nothing can harm him," I said.

"What happens when his powers manifest fully," Sam sighed wearily.

"They won't where I sent him," I assured them. "He'll have a normal life."  
>"He should be trained," Dean said.<p>

"He is a child who has had his childhood taken from him," I bit out. "Give him a chance to have a life free of nightmares."  
>"Is that why you were always trying to throttle dad?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yes," I nodded. "I wanted you both to have a childhood and John," I sighed. "John was so consumed by his pain that he forgot that you were children."  
>Sam and Dean sat quietly as they continued to drive out of town. I rested in the back seat and remained quiet. We headed back in the direction of Bobby's. They were lost in their own thoughts as I contemplated the life that I had permitted for Jesse. None of the others would have approved, but had I known of the child's existence since birth, he would never have been left where he could be found. I mulled over the implications of my actions and decided that Jesse was indeed better off.<p>

"What of his parents?" I asked finally.

"He left them a note," Dean answered. "There will be nothing more after that."  
>"He'll be on milk cartons," Sam sighed.<p>

"But he will be safe," I added.

"There's that at least," Dean nodded as he turned the car on to the interstate.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There comes a time in the middle of a story when you try to figure out how could you have missed the obvious. I found myself engaging in periods of deep introspection, second guessing some of the decisions that I made and I discovered that it was driving me a bit nuts. Well not just me but I was also driving Bobby nuts as well. He fussed at the state of his house; apparently, he had a thing against having a place that was clean. He preferred I cook as I usually did when I was stressed or would have been happy had I been off on one of my jaunts. But, this was the apocalypse and it called for other measures.

However, the most interesting thing is that you're probably wondering why I have made a break in the story… well…. there really isn't a good way to tell what happened to Dean and Bobby and ultimately Sam when they ran afoul of a very unusual man. So, I thought that I would take a little break and explain a few things.

You see, Bobby, in his usual caustic way had claimed that he was dealing quite well with the whole being stuck in a wheelchair deal. I know that there were good days and bad days, but Bobby was becoming very good at hiding what he was feeling. Dean knew that there was something going on and to a lesser degree so did Sam. However, they were both caught in the middle of their own problems and it was easy to let Bobby's state of mind slip.

Which unfortunately leads us to the case of where these three men ran into a kind of trouble that they didn't know how to handle. Of course, I did threaten them with a shovel after it all ended but I am running ahead of myself.

It was a few weeks after Jesse had been carefully taken off the radar. Castiel still searched for him but fortunately had no real clue as to where Jesse had gone. Both Sam and Dean also conveniently forgot to tell Castiel that I had intervened in this instance. Not that it was an actual intervention, but we shan't quibble with semantics.

I stood in the kitchen surveying the counters that were filled with food. I had gone shopping the day before and Bobby hadn't seen what I had purchased.

"Kelsey!" Bobby groaned.

"What?" I turned and faced him with what I hoped was a very innocent expression on my face.

"We're not feeding the whole county," he sputtered.

"Okay then," Dean murmured as he entered the kitchen. "Been busy with the credit card again Kelsey?"

"I pay my bills," I huffed.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "We can see that. But who is going to eat all of that food?"

I perched on top of a chair and stared at them. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"I'll make a phone call," he muttered as he reached for the phone and rolled out of the room.

"Kelsey," Sam chuckled. "This is extreme. Even for you."

"I guess I should tell you to not go outside huh?" I nodded.

Dean opened the door and whistled. "Damn," he said. "Kelsey what are you worried about?"

"Nothing," I said defensively.

"Uh huh," Sam arched a brow at me.

Bobby returned to the kitchen and looked at Sam and Dean. He noticed Dean standing at the door.

"It's ok," Bobby sighed. "People will be here in a few minutes."

"Which people?" Dean asked.

"Church people," Bobby said. "They will go feast the hungry."  
>"Feast is right," Dean deadpanned.<p>

"I don't want to know," Bobby shook his head. "Kelsey you need to find a new hobby."

I remained silent as Dean and Sam began sorting through all the food that I had made.

I will admit that I did go a bit overboard. The church ladies turned up and called in re-enforcements from the Sheriff's department. A lot of people were going to have a good meal from everything that I made.

"Are you preparing for the end of the world?" one elderly woman asked me.

"Oh no," I smiled. "There's no need to prepare."

"Yes," she agreed. "Jesus said that it would come like a thief in the night."

"No," I shook my head. "Lucifer is already up and about and seeking to destroy everything as we speak. You should ensure that your soul is ready for heaven."

"Oh," she smiled. "It is ready."

"Come on," I grinned at her. "Surely you don't think that cheating your blind friend at backgammon is a bit much."

She backed away from me and moved hurriedly away.

Bobby stared at me for a moment and returned his attention to the sheriff. She was a nice woman that I had met previously.

"Kelsey," she greeted me.

"Hi Sheriff," I smiled.

"So," she grinned. "I guess I better grab you for the department fundraising picnic."

"I did promise peach and apple cobbler," I nodded.

"That would be fantastic," she said. "By the way, why did you cook so much food?"

"It's her form of stress release," Bobby gritted. "Whenever she's stressed out she cooks."

"It looks like she cleans too," the sheriff murmured. "I've never seen the old scrap cars you have out there look so shiny."

Bobby turned to me and glowered.

"You said to get a new hobby," I scowled back at him.

"I didn't mean to…" he paused. "Oh hell."  
>The sheriff merely laughed at him. "You're good for this old con."<p>

"I'm a respectable businessman," Bobby muttered.

I glanced around the kitchen and saw that the food had been carefully wrapped up and all the dishes were being cleaned. I tried to stop them, but no one would listen to me. I sighed as I walked away from them and headed upstairs. I found Sam researching on his laptop while Dean slept. I entered the room and Sam looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They took the food," I told him.

"That's good," Sam smiled. "You sure that everything is all right?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I just needed to do something. It's not like I can do the stuff that I used to do. It just doesn't work that way anymore."  
>"Because everything's upside down?" Sam sighed.<p>

"This isn't your fault," I snapped.

"Kelsey," Sam scowled.

"Nope," I shook my head. "There were other forces at work. You're just a human who got caught in the middle."

"I'm still in the middle," Sam retorted.

"True," I agreed. "But there are ways out of this."  
>"Like killing the devil?" Sam exhaled harshly.<p>

"There's that," I nodded. "But leave it be. It will all work out."

Sam shrugged.

I turned and found that Dean was awake and staring at us. I walked over to the bed and used a pillow to hit him.

"Hey," Dean groaned.

"You should tell people that you are awake," I used the pillow again.

"Well," Dean sat up. "If people wouldn't have arguments while I was sleeping to wake me, then that would be different."

"That makes no sense," I huffed.

"I'm not fully awake," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "It's not good to argue with Dean when he's not fully awake."

Dean shot him an evil look and Sam ducked as a pillow sailed at him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I returned downstairs and found Bobby looking at something. I shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

"Kelsey!" Bobby yelled.

I turned around and found him behind me. "What?"

"Don't cook anything," Bobby growled.

"I wasn't going to cook," I made a face at him. "I was going to clean."

Bobby shuddered and then yelled. "Sam! Dean! Get down here!"

I heard the rapid footsteps as both Sam and Dean bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of us. They looked at me carefully then at Bobby.

"I wasn't going to cook," I swore.

"Yeah," Bobby huffed. "Look, there's a job for the two of you."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"Don't look at me like that," Bobby bristled. "It just came in about a guy who died of old age."

"That doesn't sound like a case," Dean frowned.

"He was 25 years old," Bobby scowled.

"We'll go check it out," Sam said.

"Try being from the CDC," Bobby yelled after them.

Both Sam and Dean nodded while they grabbed their gear and headed out.

I studied Bobby as he looked through his files. Something wasn't quite right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bobby snarled.

I arched my brow. "I was just looking Bobby," I shrugged. "I'll go clean."

"Yeah, you do that," Bobby replied.

I walked away from him but heard him call my name again. I looked at him.

"Just make sure that I can find everything," Bobby warned.

"I don't touch your desk," I smiled.

"Get that thought out of your head," Bobby shuddered.

I surveyed the kitchen and the aftermath of the 'helping hands' that carted off the excess food that I had made. I sighed heavily and wondered what was it that I was detecting.

"Bobby," I called as I returned to the living room area.

Bobby glanced up from a book in his hand.

"I'm going to be gone for a while," I said. "I'll be within calling distance."

"Meaning that we should call your name," Bobby supplied.

"Yep," I nodded.

I became light and traveled quickly to a field outside of the town. I stretched my senses and detected the Impala. I then moved quickly to where they were and observed quietly. I sighed and looked around at the town. It was like any other small town. One of a hundred that the boys had visited over the years, but there was something going on here. I could feel it. A disturbance in the air and followed it to the nearest cemetery.

I stopped as I found a man sitting by a tombstone as though he was waiting for someone.

"Took your time," he said quietly.

I looked around and frowned.

"Come on show yourself," he continued.

I became visible and looked at him.

He appraised me slowly taking his time to take in everything about me. I gauged him as well and determined that he was something that the boys should avoid.

"My name's Patrick," he said.

"Kelsey," I returned.

"Now what exactly are you?" he smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Now why are you here?"

"I was curious," I replied carefully.

"Hmm," he nodded. "It's a fair shake that I give."

"People are dead," I said.

"People die every day," he grinned. "And you can't do anything about it, because it's free will."

I stood perfectly still and nodded. I recognized who he was now. I had crossed paths with him before which was probably how he recognized me.

"I think that I liked the time when women wore clothes that were more suited for them," he sighed.

"Still playing the old game," I said.

"Oh yes," he nodded. "You'd be surprised at how people are willing to throw away a few years to get stuff back."  
>"It's taking advantage," I hissed.<p>

"I remember this conversation," he grinned. "Of course at the time you didn't use the name Kelsey. It was Meg if I recall correctly. And you had bright red hair at the time."

"You haven't changed," I scoffed.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Are you going to interfere again, angel girl?"

"Like you said," I replied. "It's free will."  
>"Must be hard seeing Lucifer free after all that you did to keep the bugger chained."<p>

"Stay out of things that don't concern you," I snapped.

"Yeah," Patrick grinned. "That's a new scar you're sporting."  
>I arched my eyebrow at him.<p>

He laughed. "Oh come now," he grinned. "You didn't think that I would pass up seeing what a beauty looked like naked did you?"

I frowned as I tried to consider where he could have hidden.

"I must say, the absence of the belly button was a mite interesting," his grin widened.

"I wasn't born," I shrugged. "I don't have one."  
>"So the truth angel girl," he sighed. "Why are you here?"<p>

"I came to make sure that the people I care about are safe," I said quietly.

"And why wouldn't they be?" Patrick laughed. "I'm not going to hurt them."

"You aren't someone to mess with," I pointed out. "A being that can take away years."

"Or give them back," he added.

"Is a being that is to be treated with a great deal of caution," I finished.

"Hmm," he nodded. "Yes that is true. But you have to admit that playing for money is quite boring after a while. It's much more fun to play for years."

"But then they die when they lose," I scowled.

"Well," he exhaled heavily. "It's not my fault that old age is filled with pitfalls that they should have been more aware of when they were young."

"Or they simply drop dead from shock at seeing themselves age rather badly," I suggested.

"Ah," Patrick smiled. "You can't blame me for that one love."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "I'll be watching you."

I moved quickly away from him and returned to Bobby's. I appeared in the kitchen and noticed that the place was dark. There were no dishes anywhere nor was there the smell of food. I walked out to the living room and saw more darkness. I frowned and stretched my senses. Bobby wasn't there. I perched on the back of a chair and wondered where he could have gone.

Then I heard my name being called. I recognized Sam's voice and quickly moved to where he was. I landed in the middle of a motel room and sensed I was in the town I was at earlier. I turned and found Bobby sitting next to an old man. I frowned at the man and then I shook my head.

"Idiot!" I cried before I could stop myself.

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"Hey," the old man protested. "It was a sound plan."

"Oh yeah?" Sam shook his head. "Kelsey can you undo this?"

"Undo what?" I frowned. "I can't undo old age… ay!"

"He lost," Bobby spat.

"I was trying to help you," the old man pouted.

"That's Dean right?" I waved my hand at him. "That geriatric being over there?"  
>"Hey!" Dean protested again.<p>

"If the diapers fit," I shrugged.

Sam chuckled for a moment and then coughed. "Okay, we got to solve this problem. Can you override it?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Why not?" Dean snapped.

"Because it's free will you dummy," Bobby growled. "She can't interfere with free will."  
>"So," Dean sighed. "We just have to figure out how to undo this."<p>

"Good luck," I said quietly as I perched on a chair.

"You're not ranting," Bobby stared at me suspiciously.

"The only reason that Dean would have gambled in that game with that being is because you did something stupid," I glared at Bobby and he hung his head in response.

"Yep," Dean clapped his hands. "Told you she'd be mad." 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I stared at the three of them for a moment and then shook my head. They were incorrigible. I sighed and remained where I was perched. I waved my hand at them.

"We had a plan," Sam said.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"We were going to steal the chips," Sam grimaced.

"They turned out to be just ordinary chips," I nodded.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. "Look Kelsey, we'll sort this out."

"Before Dean here drops dead?" I glared at them.

"Yes," Dean exhaled sharply. "We can handle this."

"Okay," I shrugged. "I'll just observe while y'all make fools of yourselves."

"That's so awe inspiring," Bobby griped.

"Hey," I shrugged. "I'm not the one who challenged that fool to a poker game and lost."

Sam stared at me but remained silent. I knew that there was more to the story than they were letting on.

"What happened when he caught you?" I asked.

"Why do you think that we were caught?" Bobby said defensively.

I merely looked at him and he slumped in his chair.

"So we were caught," Sam admitted. "And he wasn't too pleased about it."  
>"Of course not," I smiled.<p>

"It's all right," Sam sighed. "We are going to have to figure out how to undo the spell."

"You'll need a bit of help for that one," I murmured.

"Well there's always research," Sam shrugged. "We have to move fast before Dean drops dead."

"Well, there ya go," I said.

"Kelsey," Sam sighed. "We will come up with a plan. But in the meantime…"

"Keep my ear to the ground and see if I can help?" I muttered.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

I stared at Bobby for a moment and shook my head. Apparently, Rufus' attempt to knock some sense into Bobby had failed miserably. I glared Dean and sighed.

"Everything has been sped up," I grumbled. "Why would you mess with that being?"

"It's complicated," Bobby muttered. "Look we have some research to do and we'll get it done. You can see if you're able to interfere in any way."  
>"Uh huh," I nodded and then left them.<p>

I returned to the cemetery outside of the town and found Patrick leaning against a headstone.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here," he smiled.

"Hunters?" I arched my brow.

"They're not of any real consequence," he shrugged.

I glared at him.

"Oh," he sighed. "They're your hunters."

"Yes," I growled.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"I tried to help," he grinned.

"Oh?" I scoffed.

"Yes," he refuted. "I offered to play Sammy."  
>"So that you can get rid of all of them in one fell swoop?" I shook my head.<p>

"Nah," he shrugged. "I don't want to hurt the idiots. It's just that I didn't realize who they were until I saw the younger one. But then again, maybe I'd be doing him a solid."  
>"I really hate 'guy speak'," I gritted.<p>

"All women do," he chuckled. "And make no mistake angel girl. You are definitely all woman."

I stared at him for a moment. I was torn between laughing and being horrified. Horrified appeared to be winning, which to me was never a good thing, especially when dealing with this being.

"I could drop down a hole somewhere that would make it impossible for them to find you," I suggested.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he smiled wickedly. "You are not that kind of woman after all."  
>"And what would that be?" I asked exasperated.<p>

"A scorned one," he replied.

He tapped the tip of my nose and then strode out of the cemetery. I threw my head back and sighed. Why was it that all of the worms had to come out of the woodwork when they should have been exterminated a long time ago? I perched atop a headstone and waited.

"He's not coming back," I spoke to the shadow behind me. "I'm surprised that he didn't realize that you were there."  
>"Why?" the woman came forward to face me.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to…" she stopped.

"The path you seek is in your hands," I smiled. "But I can't help you."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You chose this," I reminded her gently. "You wanted be young and beautiful forever. You got your wish."

She turned away from me for a moment and sighed heavily.

"The spells must be reversed for the power to be broken," I said.

"How?" she demanded.

I reached into my pocket for a slip of paper. I handed it to her and she stared at it with a puzzled expression.

"It is up to you," I said.

"Why didn't you give it to the hunters?" she demanded.

"I can't directly intervene in what they do," I answered.

"But you're helping me," she said.

"There's a difference isn't there," I smiled. "You want different things from them."  
>Her head snapped up and she stared at the gates of the cemetery for a few moments.<p>

"He won't be happy," she said.

"So you have a choice to make," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"His happiness or your peace," I smiled.

I quickly left the cemetery and traveled to the nearest bar and sat on the stool at the bartender. I glanced up at him and frowned for a moment.

"Whiskey neat," I told him.

He looked at me for a moment. "Ain't you a little young to be drinking that hard darling?"

I glared at him. "Looks are deceiving."  
>"That they are," Patrick's voice sounded behind me.<p>

I looked pointedly at the bartender and he poured my whiskey in a tumbler. Patrick chuckled for a moment and shook his head.  
>"I'll have the same as the pretty lady here," he said.<p>

"Don't you have some chick who is waiting for you?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he grinned. "How could you be jealous of anyone?"

I threw my drink back the moment it came and then glowered at him.

"Another," I said to the bartender.

"Don't worry," Patrick smiled. "I'll take care of her."  
>"Right," I scoffed.<p>

"Come on," he gave me a wounded look. "A man would think that a pretty angel girl like yourself would be happy if something were to happen to him."  
>"Now there's a pleasant thought," I murmured.<p>

"Come on now," he leaned closer. "We both know how you feel."

"Hmm," I murmured. "I suppose we do."  
>"See," he grinned. "It wasn't that hard to admit was it?"<p>

"Not when it's the truth," I agreed.

"And what truth would that be?" the bartender interjected.

Patrick gave him a baleful look while I merely smiled at him. "Why that I would be quite happy if he were to cease to exist."

I hopped off the stool and glanced at Patrick. "He'll pick up the bill."

I walked out of the bar and headed back to the motel where the others were staying.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I felt a slight tug on my senses and I stretched them out. I moved quickly to where I was being called and found Sam next to the Impala. I stared at him for a moment and then made myself visible.

"You called?" I asked quietly.

"Kelsey," Sam grinned briefly.

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I don't think that I want to know what latest scheme the three of you have concocted."

"It's a plan that's bound to work," Sam insisted.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "And where are the other sages?"  
>Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a fool proof plan."<p>

"There's no such thing as a fool proof plan Sam," I murmured. "There's only the plan that proves fools."  
>"Very funny," he shook his head.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

Sam leaned against the door of the car and studied me for a moment.

"You only behave like this when you're worried," he stated quietly.

"Behave like what?" I glared at him.

"That," he jerked his chin at me. "You get this stubborn look on your face and then you get borderline hostile."

"Borderline?" I arched my brow.

"We're not dad," Sam grinned. "Now with him, you would get positively violent."

"True," I nodded in agreement. "But then John Winchester did have a gift."  
>"I'm glad it's not one we inherited," Sam's grin widened.<p>

"Oh, the two of you inherited it all right," I grumbled. I took a deep breath and exhaled forcibly. "Ok, let's hear it."  
>"We have the counter spell," Sam told me. "I challenge the he – witch to a game and Dean and Bobby work on getting the whole thing reversed."<br>I stared at him with conflicting emotions. I had hoped that the woman would have carried out the counter spell herself, but then she was three parts coward and one part foolish. That would never be a Mensa candidate combination. I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"So, you're in agreement with the plan?" Sam asked.

"No," I replied. "But it's what you have to work with, so you have to go with it."  
>"You're worried that we won't be able to pull it off," Sam sighed.<p>

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just worried that you're going to be pushed farther than you are prepared."  
>Sam arched his brow questioningly.<p>

I sighed heavily. "It's like this Sam," I told him. "Things have a way of not working quite like you plan it. And this Patrick fellow, well, he has been around quite a while."

"Meaning that he may not be as easy to trick," Sam nodded. "We understand that Kelsey. It's just that there isn't another way to save Dean."  
>I stared at the ground and closed my eyes briefly. I snapped them open and I reached up for Sam's face and pulled him close to mine.<p>

"Now you listen to me," I said sternly. "You can beat Patrick at poker."

Sam chuckled. "Yes Kelsey."  
>"Damn it Sam," I hissed. "You listen to me. Patrick beat Bobby and Dean because they beat themselves. The game isn't about the cards but reading the other person."<br>"I know that," Sam nodded.

"Then use your abilities well," I said meaningfully.

Sam swallowed and then he nodded. "In other words make sure that I have my backup plan in case the spell fails."

"Yes," I confirmed. "You have to play in a way that Patrick can't read you. And believe me, he can't. So you can fool him."

"Fool him?" Sam frowned.

I glared at him for a moment. He studied his feet and then he grinned.

"Men," I muttered.

"You know that it's been interesting with Dean being so old," Sam's grin widened.

"Hmm," I mused. "Perhaps some pictures are in order."  
>Sam erupted in laughter. "Oh Kelsey," he shook his head. "I'm headed out to challenge Patrick."<p>

I nodded absently at him and then settled down to wait.

That was the part that I really hated, the being forced to wait part. I found a perch in the nearby cemetery and watched as Bobby directed Dean in digging up a grave. I chose to ignore them as Dean battled with consequences of old age. I glanced around the cemetery and wondered about their plan. The counter spell required DNA. That was tricky because Patrick was nine hundred years old. He had picked up too things in his nine hundred year existence but he was still vulnerable and he could get violent.

I realized that Dean and Bobby had left and I decided to wait a bit longer. I didn't want to be forced to watch something that I couldn't stop. I felt panic and rushed to where I found Dean dying on the floor. I shook my head and waited to see what would happen as I heard Bobby's panicked shouts on the other end of the line. Then I felt it, the spell on Dean reversing and he returned to his actual age. I shook my head at Dean's dancing exuberance. Then I appeared behind Bobby.

"So, your plan worked huh?" I said.

"Damn it Kelsey!" Bobby roared.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm back!" Dean exclaimed as he got into the van. "Kelsey?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I am here. Good to see you alive."  
>"You were up there?" Dean goggled.<p>

"Yep," I shook my head.

"The DNA on the toothpick wasn't kosher," Bobby gritted.

"Sam's fine," I shrugged.

"Fine?" Dean pressed.

"Yep," I nodded. "He beat Patrick."  
>"How do you know?" Bobby grunted as he threw the van into gear.<p>

I jerked a thumb at Dean who was happily grinning out the window. Bobby shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the same time. I felt it then. The summons that I didn't want to answer, for I was in no mood to deal with what request that he would have.

"I have to go," I gritted.

"Who's calling you?" Dean snapped.

"Don't worry about it," I told him quietly. "Go look after Sam."

I faded from them and appeared in front of Patrick. He was on his knees before a desiccated husk that I took to be Lia, the woman he was with. She had found her courage after all it would appear.

"Meg, Kelsey," he sobbed.

I knelt next to him and patted his back.

"I can't," he sobbed.

I nodded slowly. "I understand your grief is great."

"Why couldn't she stay with me?" he demanded. "Why did she have to choose them over me?"

"Humans are the way that they are Patrick," I said quietly. "You know this. You prey on this."

"I don't prey on them," he pulled away from me.

"What you simply play with them for amusement?" I argued. "Is that why you nearly killed Dean?"

"Oh because your precious humans endangered themselves you get all upset," Patrick huffed. "What's so special about them…?"

I backed away from him and stared at him for a moment. He advanced slowly towards me.

"My binding doesn't mean that I won't smite you Patrick," I warned.

"I know that angel girl," Patrick smiled. "I know that you will kill me if I challenge you. I also know that you're probably only thing tough enough to kill me."

"But I won't kill you Patrick," I whispered.

He stilled. "You won't?"

"No," I shook my head. "You're grieving. You've never experienced this before. You can't choose to die at my hands."  
>"I called the wrong angel," he grunted.<p>

"Pretty much," I nodded. "Bury her Patrick. Bury her and move on."  
>"You could end me," Patrick reasoned.<p>

"You don't force people to play Patrick," I shrugged. "I've always known what you do. It's allowable until it isn't. But you should lay low for a while."  
>"Why is that?" Patrick scoffed.<p>

"It's the Apocalypse," I shrugged. "Lucifer is out of his cage. You know what that means."

Patrick sank the floor and stared at me for a moment. "In other words, you won't end me because I may still be useful."  
>"No," I countered. "I won't end you because it's not your time yet."<p>

He arched a brow at me but said nothing more.

"Angel girl," Patrick stopped me before I could vanish.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"You're welcome," I told him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Now you're wondering why I didn't kill him. It's not as simple as that. Of course, I could have killed Patrick, but I do happen to like him. Besides he was right, there was a chance that I could need him, a rather remote chance, but a chance none – the – less. I arrived at Bobby's before they did and decided again to cook. But I chose to be rather moderate in my culinary efforts. Which meant that I could only cook what limited amount of food Bobby kept in the house. I had to go shopping, which meant a car, which meant that I had to wait for them to return.

I turned as I sensed Castiel behind me. He stood looking at the food on the table and he was frowning.

"You know that your vessel isn't going to like this right?" I teased.

He glanced up at me and shrugged. "I feel a desire for that pie," he murmured.

"Poor Jimmy is used to eating," I told him.

"But I don't need to eat," Castiel replied.  
>"I know," I nodded. "But sometimes eating with humans helps us as much as them."<br>"We have no need for sustenance," Castiel insisted.

"They're not here," I said, giving up on the conversation.

"I know," he answered. "I just wanted to know if you were all right."  
>I glanced sharply at Castiel. He was acting oddly, which given how odd he was, was very disturbing.<p>

"Castiel," I sighed. "You really need to lighten up."  
>"Dean tells me that all the time," he nodded.<p>

"But you're clueless," I shrugged.

"Why did you take Jesse?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Don't you mean where?" I countered.

I allowed him to grip my shoulders and turn me around. He frowned at me for a moment.

"You knew," he nodded. "You knew from he was born what he was."

"He's not the first," I shrugged out of his grip.

"Where is he?" Castiel demanded.

"Want to go join him?" I offered.

Castiel stared at me for a moment and then backed away from me. "You can kill them all."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not following."  
>"You are among the first," Castiel's frown deepened.<p>

"That's not news to you Castiel," I told him.

"No, I mean…" he stopped and froze in place.

I sighed heavily. "Really?" I turned as I saw Joshua enter the kitchen.

"You would have let him have knowledge that he is not to have," Joshua scolded.

"Me?" I asked innocently. "I was just here minding my own business, when he appeared."  
>Joshua studied me for a moment and then whisked Castiel away. I sighed heavily and perched on the back of a chair. It was there the three of them found me, but they didn't say anything to me, they simply took some food and ate in silence. I left them and wandered into the bathroom. I turned on the water and decided that I would take a bath.<p>

I settled into the water and soaked in the warmth. I stirred as I heard the door open and I glanced up and saw Bobby seated in his chair.

"Look Kelsey," he began. "Sam and Dean can't handle both of us going off the deep end, so what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" I frowned.

"Don't try to con me," Bobby rolled his chair into the bathroom.

"You know," I wiggled my toes. "None of you have any respect for my privacy."

Bobby chortled. "You're an angel."  
>"So?" I arched an eyebrow.<p>

"So nothing," Bobby chuckled. "You don't make any bones about invading us at all sorts of inconvenient hours, we just return the favor."  
>"Uh huh," I murmured.<p>

"It's angel business," I shrugged. "Castiel was here before you came."

"So where is he?" Bobby frowned.

"He was called away," I shrugged.

Bobby studied me for a moment, then, he shook his head.

"Nope," Bobby stated. "Something else happened."

"I met Patrick before," I told him.

"And?" Bobby pressed.

"He wanted me to kill him," I said quietly.

"Why?" Bobby leaned forward.

"The woman he was with," I pushed at a bubble, "she played him and lost."

"Why in the hell would she do that?" Bobby demanded.

"Do you really need me to answer that Bobby?" I stared straight into his eyes.

"Damn it," Bobby hissed. "You knew! All this time you knew! You never said anything!"

I smiled at him sadly and waited for him to collect himself. He looked at me balefully and sighed heavily.

"Free will," Bobby muttered.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Bobby shook his head. "You would have watched me."

"No," I whispered. "I would have sent someone else."  
>"It's no good," Bobby sighed.<p>

"Change never is," I told him.

"So now what?" Bobby demanded.

"There is only us putting one foot in front of the other and all hands on deck," I shrugged.

"What about you?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "I don't know what will happen to me after this."

"Kelsey," Bobby scowled.

"Things have a way of working out and some times they don't," I said quietly.

"I don't think I want to know," Bobby huffed.

"It's perhaps better that you don't," I nodded.

"You going to tell the boys?" Bobby snarled.

"No," I shook my head. "Nothing will come of them knowing this, because they have enough on their plates."

"There's more you're not telling isn't there?" Bobby prodded.

"Always," I smiled grimly. "Always."  
>Bobby left me to finish my bath. I stared at the wisps of steam and thought hard about what would happen to me after all this was over. Zachariah and the others didn't realize that by jumpstarting the apocalypse that they were endangering all of our kind. Castiel had been given insight, but there was no way to offset the will of the Father.<p>

I reluctantly pulled myself out of the bath and headed into the adjoining room. I stopped as I saw that Dean was sprawled out on the bed with Sam sitting in the nearest chair.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"That depends," Dean drawled.

"On what?" I frowned as I clothed myself.

"It never fails to amaze me how she does that," Sam muttered.

I glared at him and waited for Dean to continue.

"Look, we know that there is a lot that you're not able to tell us," Dean sighed. "It's just that with Bobby…" he stopped.

"Oh," I nodded. "Bobby verbalized that he wanted to die?"

"You knew?" Sam shook his head.

"And said nothing to us," Dean hissed.

"Oh put a sock in it the two of you," I waved my hand and the cleaned the bath. "Bobby is a grown man who has to make his own choices. A thing that you might want to learn Dean."

Sam chuckled and Dean glared at him. I merely perched on the back of the nearest chair. I studied them both for a while and then sighed heavily. There was no stopping what was going to happen next.

"It is unfortunate but true that things are going to hell pretty fast," I nodded. "It is also unfortunate that the both of you are caught in the middle of this game. But the fact is that these things were put into play long before either of you were born. How did you ever expect to be in control of this?"

"We can affect the outcome," Dean said quietly.

"How?" I demanded.

"By not giving in," Sam chimed in. "By never giving in."

I arched an eyebrow at that.

"It's free will Kelsey," Dean stood. "You've always said it was a bitch, but the truth of the matter is that it is still up to us."

"Family is all we've got," Sam nodded.

They both left in the room and I wondered whether that would be enough. I truly wondered if any of it would be enough.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I sat on the bed and watched the wind outside of the window. Then I heard the noise of the others moving around. I walked into the living room and stared at Sam and Dean packing their bags again. Bobby sat perfectly still looking at them and I arched an eyebrow.

"Hunting don't wait," he said.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "There's no real need for you to come with us to Wellington, Ohio."

"Ohio?" I looked at them. "But there aren't any signs there."  
>"No," Sam agreed. "But there is a suspicious death that we need to look at. We'll be back soon."<p>

I watched them leave through the door and stared at Bobby for a moment.

"They'll be fine," he huffed.

"I wasn't thinking about them," I parried.

"I'll be fine too," Bobby sighed. "Like you said, change is hard but we have to deal with it."

"When did I say that?" I wondered.

Bobby laughed. "At some point you must have. Because it sure as hell sounds like you."

I shrugged as Bobby left the room. I really did wonder about when I could have said that, but then, I have known them for almost thirty years. I heard the phone ring and knew that it was Rufus on the other end. He was worried about Bobby for he had known him even longer than I did. I perched on the back of the couch and considered the merits of cleaning Bobby's desk.

"Kelsey!" Bobby called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Don't even look in the direction of my desk," Bobby warned.

I frowned at the direction of his voice. He was becoming too good at guessing what I was about to do.

I felt a summons and travelled to a small copse of trees not far from Bobby's house, where I found Castiel waiting. I perched on a rock and stared at him for a moment.

"I think that it's best we have our conversation away from Bobby," Castiel said.

"What conversation?" I was puzzled.

"The one where you explain just exactly what it is that you are," Castiel intoned.

"I'm an angel," I shrugged. "A bit more powerful than you are, but still an angel."

"That's just it," Castiel said. "I don't think that you're just an angel."

"I was there in the beginning," I looked at the trees behind him. "I helped shape this world."

"I know that," Castiel nodded. "You're like Joshua."

"Pretty much," I smiled. "Except that we have a lot of restrictions on what we can do."

"So do I," Castiel asserted.

"You don't need as many," I smiled. "Now, what's the real reason that you called me?"

"I have time missing," Castiel frowned. "I don't know where I've misplaced it."

"You have misplaced time?" I fixed my mouth.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "I feel like I've forgotten something very important. I don't know what it is."

"Castiel," I sighed. "Do you realize that we're not in real time here?"

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean 'real time'?"  
>I grabbed his arm and pulled him to Bobby's living room. Bobby rolled in looking frazzled.<p>

"Just where in the hell have you been?" he roared.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The both of you," Bobby waved his hands. "One minute you're here and now it's four days later. What happened?"

"I had to bring Castiel back," I shrugged. "Where are the boys?"

"That's a damned good question," Bobby hissed.

"What do you mean?" Castiel probed.

"I mean," Bobby huffed. "That four days ago those two were in Wellington, Ohio looking at a case. It looks like our old pal the Trickster is in town doing his usual garbage and that I've not heard from them since."  
>I shook my head in horror. The last time that the Trickster got involved with the boys, Dean died and Sam went off the deep end. I looked at Castiel who merely nodded his head and then vanished.<p>

"Now just where in the hell does he think he's going?" Bobby demanded.

"To save them?" I guessed.

"You better go tag along too," Bobby sighed.

"I'll be back," I nodded.

I thought of following them to where they had been staying and decided that it was easier to find the car. I appeared in front of an old dilapidated building and was puzzled. The car was here, but neither Sam nor Dean was in sight. I sensed Castiel behind me. I turned and stared at him.

"How did you beat me here?" he looked confused.

"Easy," I replied. "I looked for the car."

"I should have thought of that," he murmured. "I can't sense anything from this building."

"Be careful of the Trickster," I said as I perched on the hood of the car.

"It's a being that is not as powerful as I am," Castiel sighed.

"I've met him," I smiled. "He's not one to be trusted."

"I'll be back," Castiel told me.

I shrugged and decided to wait outside of the building. I sensed a flash of power and frowned. Then I looked and saw Joshua standing near another abandoned building. I sighed.

"You removed Castiel," he scolded.  
>"Yes," I nodded. "You can't keep him up there, you know that."<p>

"I do what is right," he argued.

"No," I shook my head. "You're not doing what is right. You're trying to save Castiel from heartache."

"I'm not doing that," Joshua squared his shoulders.

"Oh yeah," I arched an eyebrow. "I've known you for eternity."  
>"You know," Joshua fumed. "I swear that the Father must have modeled the humans after you."<p>

I laughed at him.

There was another flash again and it was familiar. I sensed that Castiel was struggling and I attempted to move to where he was. He was trapped and I pulled him free.

"Something is wrong," Castiel said.

"I know," I nodded. "Do you want me to help?"

"I don't think that you can," Castiel told me. "I'll get them out of this illusion. But this is more power than a being like that should have. It's almost like he's one of us."

I arched an eyebrow at that. "Not possible," I shook my head.

"You can change your looks, why not another?" Castiel asked.

"My skills are a necessary part of my purpose," I shook my head. "It would take serious help…"

"But it can be done," Castiel nodded.

"Yes," I sighed. "It is possible."

"Wait for us," Castiel said. "You're not going to be able to assist."  
>It hurt that he was right. I left him inside the strangest version of television that I had ever seen. Were Sam and Dean trapped here? Was the Trickster trying to kill them? I moved outside of the building and waited for a while. Then it happened. Another surge and I smelled fire. I moved myself into the building and saw the Trickster in a circle of Holy Fire. Dean was furious and so was Sam. Then I heard it.<p>

"They call me Gabriel, okay," the Trickster spoke.

I sat on the floor and stared at him. I shook my head and tuned out the rest of the argument until I felt the water from the sprinklers. Gabriel stepped forward and I sent him flying across the room.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"How could you?" I demanded.

He looked up at me. "Just because I messed with your boys…"

"Cut the bull Gabriel," I glared at him. "I can't believe you made yourself unrecognizable to me?"  
>"You have been gone a while," he said.<p>

"What was the point of this?" I waved my hand.

"I wanted them to accept that they are who they are and that the world is going to end," Gabriel huffed.

"You're as childish as Lucifer," I shook my head.

"Don't you dare lay that on me?" he rushed me and I sent him flying backwards again.

"You may have been able to get the drop on Castiel, but I'm a whole different story," I warned.

Gabriel chuckled as he wiped the blood from his lips. He stood staring at me for a moment.

"We can't stop this," he said. "No matter what those two yahoos think."  
>"Lucifer can be put back in his cage," I shrugged.<p>

"How?" Gabriel scoffed. "You'd kill him outright and I don't think that Michael is going to agree to put him back."  
>"Then they both have to go," I sighed. "It's as simple as that."<br>"You're kidding right?" Gabriel shook his head. "We can't get the cage back open."

"You need to have more faith Gabriel," I murmured.

I became light and appeared in the backseat of the car next to Castiel. I waved my hand over him and healed him. He looked at me for a moment.

"Thanks," he said.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded.

"Kicking Gabriel's ass," I muttered.

"I thought that you couldn't hurt them," Castiel frowned.

"I am not allowed to kill them," I corrected. "I can still kick their ass when needed."  
>"Gabriel said that we're the chosen vessels because of how screwed up we are," Sam sighed.<p>

"I don't believe it," Dean muttered.

"No," I nodded. "He's right. Your relationship does in some ways mirror Michael and Lucifer's relationship. But in others, it's far from it."  
>"How so?" Sam asked.<p>

"Dean went to hell for you, Sam," I told him. "Michael threw Lucifer out."  
>Castiel stared out the window and remained silent.<p> 


End file.
